Money Vs Comfort
by xxnicole033xx
Summary: Luke and Lorelai meet MUCH earlier in Life and come from two different worlds but find comfort in each other. Takes place when their both 17 and there is no Rory.
1. Far From Home!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Summary:** Lorelai and Luke meet earlier in life. There is no Rory (Yet, at least im not sure what will happen with that yet). What will happen when two people from two different worlds find each other? Also Luke's dad is alive but mother is dead. Luke is 17, Lorelai is 16. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Far from home 

"Let's go you guys were going to be late!" Tyler Doose yelled to Jackson, Kirk, Luke, and Ben

"Why are we going to this party anyways, we don't even know the people?" Luke grumbled as he came down the stairs

"Because Tyler's girlfriend goes to school with these kids and she said just to come anyways there's free beer!" Ben yelled

"Whatever lets go" Luke said and all five boys got into the car and drove to Hartford

When they pulled up to the address that was given to them, they could not believe their eyes. The house was huge and there were people everywhere.

"Do you even know whose house this is?" Luke asked while they were walking up the front steps

"Yea…umm what did Cailyn say her name was…umm Lori something …o yea Lorelai Gilmore. She is the richest girl in Cailyn's school and the most populist and her parents are in London so they left here the house for 2 weeks" Tyler said

"Wow maybe I'll meet a hot rich girl," Jackson said

"Jackson don't you and Sookie kinda have a thing going on?" Kirk asked

"Don't asked, it's confusing" Jackson replied

When they walked in the house there were people everywhere, mostly drunk.

"Well im going to go find Cailyn guys, good luck with the lady's" Tyler said and walked off to go find his girlfriend

"Ok umm. Im just going to go look around…bye" Luke said and went off to see the rest of the mansion

Luke went up the stairs and looked through all the rooms, which most were occupied by horny teenagers. _Wow defiantly not in Stars Hollow anymore_ Luke thought to himself. He then entered a room that looked like a girls bedroom and shut the door since it was the only room with no one in it. The room was filled with bright colors and there was a four-post bed in the middle and huge red chair near the window, which he took a seat in it and ran through his thoughts.

"Ugh. Chris seriously just leave the party, you always do this," A girl screamed as she entered the room, which stirred Luke from his thoughts

The girl had a white slinky dress that hung just above her knees and had black heels on and she looked beautiful Luke thought

"What do I always do Lor…what!" Chris screamed as he entered the room and shut the door

"You always act like a jackass when your with your friends, but when were here your all like I love you and I know that's BULLSHIT, you only say that shit to get me in bed and im sick of it ugh…just g-" Her words were cut off when she noticed Luke standing in the corner of the room

"Who are you" Lorelai asked

"Um. Luke I'll just leave you two alone" He said as he started for the door

"No, it's ok were done!" She said as she looked coldly over to Chris

"No were not Lorelai, you always do this I love you, I didn't mean it" Chris pleaded

"Just like you meant sleeping with Kira…who by the way is…well WAS by best friend!" Lorelai screamed as the tears that she managed to hold in had finally slipped down her face

"It was a mistake you have to believe me," Chris yelled

"NO! Get out just leave ok im done, were done!"Lorelai yelled

"Lor…" Chris started but stopped when he saw the glare Luke was giving him and the sadness in her eyes and he walked out her bedroom door and shut it

"Im sorry about that…little show" Lorelai said as she sat on the bed

"It's alright he seems like an ass anyways" Luke said

"Yea he is" Lorelai said and managed a smiled

"O sorry im Lorelai Gilmore" She stuck her hand out and Luke shook it

"Luke Danes…so this is your house?" Luke asked

"Yup the prison" Lorelai chuckled

"Prison?"

"Yea, well my parents are hardly ever around and when they are we always just fight because I am not the dream daughter they imagined and I just hate it here. Not just in this house but In Hartford and Chilton, all the rich snobs and backstabbers that pretend to like you but the next day they're screwing your boyfriend"

"Wow im sorry I just loaded that on you" Lorelai said

Luke sat on the bed next to Lorelai "Hey don't worry I kinda know how you feel, I don't have any of this (Luke gestured to her room) But I live in a small town and their can't be any secrets and everyone's always in your business."

"That must suck"

"Yah, but I love it, everyone knows everyone and it is really comforting" Luke said

"Yea, sounds nice I wouldn't really know comfort to much, anyways umm do you wanna leave, I don't feel like being here anymore"

"Sure, but don't you have to stay it is your house?" Luke asked confused

"No, there are security guards around I'll make sure they watch out… umm do you have a car"

"No I came with friends"

"Ok I'll call my driver… how about you meet me by the door in 10 minutes?"

"Ok" Luke said and walked out of the room and downstairs and ran straight into Jackson

"Hey buddy" Jackson said a little drunk

"Hey, umm you guys don't need to wait up for me I'm leaving with someone k, bye" Luke said and walked away quickly to avoid any questions.

Luke waited patiently by the door and then he saw Lorelai come down the stairs in a jean skirt, a green Bangles T-shirt, and a pair of flip-flops

"Ok let's get the hell out of here" Lorelai said as they walked outside to find a black stretch limo

"Is this our ride" Luke said pointing to the Limo

"Yup…. so know any good places to go and eat, nothing fancy" Lorelai said

"Sure I always hang out at my favorite restaurant Sniffy's, it has great food and nothing fancy" Luke smiled at Lorelai

"Great let's go!" She said and they got into the limo

**TBC**…


	2. What About You?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Summary:** Lorelai and Luke meet earlier in life. There is no Rory (Yet, at least im not sure what will happen with that yet). What will happen when two people from two different worlds find each other? Also Luke's dad is alive but mother is dead. Luke is 17, Lorelai is 16. Enjoy!

**Authors Note: **Sorry for such a long update, my computer crashed and it took forever to get fixed but im back! So, im not sure where im going with the story yet, so if you have any good ideas feel free to share! Thank you.

**Chapter 2**

Luke and Lorelai stepped out of the limo and walked into the restaurant. As they walk in they are instantly greeted by a women middle aged with dirty blonde hair and piercing brown eyes.

"Lucas it's so good to see you!" Maisy said giving Luke a big hug

"Good to see you too" Luke said and returned the hug

"So are you going to introduce me to your lovely friend?" Maisy said

"Of course, Maisy this is Lorelai" Luke said

"It's nice to meet you, Luke usually doesn't bring his girls here you must be a special one" Maisy said and smiled sweetly

"I feel so special " Lorelai said and smiled at Luke

"Ok, well I wont bother you anymore, now Lucas you go over in your booth and I'll send buddy over with food and drinks" Maisy said and was gone

"Ok right this way" Luke said and Lorelai followed him to a table that was in the corner and they sat down

"So are you related to her or something?" Lorelai asked confused

"No, her and her husband were really good friends with my mom and dad and after my mom died they helped me and my dad out a lot" Luke said

"Wow, im sorry about your mom"

"Thank you, so anyways tell me about your life after what I saw tonight it seems to be very eventful" Luke said and smiled

"Well there's not much to tell, um I live in that house basically with the maids because my parents are always somewhere, I go to Chilton prep school which I hate, the uniforms are so ugly, and that guy you saw tonight _was_ my boyfriend obviously not anymore and his parents and my parents are really close so they think we are the dream couple and we'll get married one day or something which as you also saw tonight will defiantly not happen!" Lorelai finished in a breath

"Wow" Luke said simply

"Yea, so what about you?" Lorelai asked curiously

"Well, I live in a small town about 20 minutes away called Stars Hollow, I live with my dad and he owns a hardware store and we are really close, I don't go to private school, I go to Stars Hollow High and that's about it, I have a pretty boring life compared to yours"

"Are you kidding, I wish I had your life I hate Hartford and I just wish I can get away from all the high society snobs" Lorelai laughed

"Well, I know we just meet and stuff but if you want sometime I could give you a tour of the town" Luke said hopefully

"I would love that" She smiled at him and he smiled back, but the moment was lost when Buddy came to the table

"Hello Lucas" Buddy said and gave Luke a pat on the back

"Hey Buddy, this is Lorelai"

"Hello Lorelai, it's nice to meet you" Buddy said and shook her hand

"Nice to meet you too" Lorelai smiled

"So you two, I will get you some sodas and how about some Lasagna, it taste excellent tonight"

Luke looked at Lorelai and she shook her head "yes"

"Ok, then I will me right back with your drinks and food" Buddy said and left the table

"This is nice" Lorelai said

"What's nice?" Luke said slightly confused

"This, having dinner with you in this place I feel so…. comfortable, which is weird since I just meet you but I don't know…. it just…."

"Nice, I know what your talking about that's why I love it here" He said and smiled

**2 hours later**

Luke and Lorelai are sitting in the limo in front of Luke's house.

"I had a great time, I don't think I ever talked to someone for that long and actually enjoyed it" Lorelai said and laughed

"Me too" Luke said simply

"So…"Lorelai started

"Well tomorrow is Saturday and I have to work all day at the hardware store but im free Sunday if your still up for the tour?" Luke asked

"Sure hold on let me write my number down" Lorelai said and went into her purse and grabbed a pen and paper and wrote her number on it and handed it to Luke

"So call me tomorrow and we will finalize the plans" Lorelai stated

"Ok" Luke said

"Well, good night I had a fun time Lucas Danes" She said and smiled

"Me too, good night Lorelai Gilmore" Luke said and kissed her cheek and got out of the limo and went inside

When Luke entered the house he looked out the window and watched the limo drive away towards Hartford and began thinking of the night's events but his thoughts didn't get a chance to deepen because Luke's father walked into the room

"Luke where have you been it's one in the morning!" Luke's dad said clearly upset

"Sorry I went to that dumb party with the guys and then I went to Sniffy's" Luke said hoping his dad didn't push it but of course he did

"By your self?" William asked

"No with a girl I met" Luke said shyly

"Aww, so this is about a girl?" William asked and smiled at Luke

"Yes" He said truthfully

"What's her name?"

"Lorelai Gilmore" Luke said

"Gilmore! How did you snag a Gilmore her family are one of the richest in Connecticut" William said in disbelieve

"Well the party was at her house and we talked and we went out to dinner, but if you will excuse me im tired so im going to go to bed" Luke said and headed upstairs

"I want to meet her!" William yelled up the stairs

"You will she is coming to town Sunday" Luke yelled down the stairs

"Good!" William said and went to bed himself

**20 minutes later**

Lorelai walked into her house and there was still a few people left from the party. So she told one of the guards to send everyone home and she went to bed. But Lorelai didn't fall asleep until an hour later because thoughts of Luke Danes where running through her head. _How can I like someone so much that I just meet?_ She thought to herself as she drifted to sleep.

**TBC**… Soon I promise im excited about where I am taking this! Review please!


	3. The Spark?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Except all 3 seasons on DVD

**Authors note:** Thanks for the reviews! Only 21 days till the new season! The next view chapters will be up more quickly I have a better idea now where this story is going.

Chapter 3 

Sunday 10:30 AM

"Hello" Lorelai answered her cell phone

"Hey" Luke said

"Hey you, I was just getting ready" Lorelai said throwing on a pair of blue low rise jeans

"Good. So I was thinking I'll give you a tour and then we can head over to the weekly Sunday football game and introduce you to everyone. Unless you want to do something else which is fine by me but I thought…."

"That sounds great really" Lorelai interrupted him

"Good"

"Good, so I am just going to finish getting ready and I will be there around 11?"

"Great, meet me at my house, you remember where it is right?" Luke asked

"Yup. I'll see you in about 30 minutes Lucas" Lorelai teased

"O.k. and what did I tell you about calling me Lucas" He said annoyed but secretly enjoyed it

"Sorry" Lorelai said between giggles and hung up. She threw on a pink low cut sweater, a jean jacket and a gold scarf since it was November. She ran down the stairs and out the front door where her driver was waiting. She truly was excited, since Friday night her and Luke talked over 5 times and they were really getting to know each other.

**25 minutes later**

Lorelai's limo pulled up in front of the Danes residence. She got out of the limo slightly shaking from her nervousness of seeing Luke again. Lorelai walked up to the Danes door and knocked, and a few seconds later the door swung open and appeared a girl about Lorelai's age with blonde hair and green eyes looking like she just finished being an extra in a Guns and Roses video.

"Hi, You must be Lorelai" The girl said and hugged her

"Yea" Lorelai said and awkwardly returned the hug

"I'm Liz, Luke's little sister, come on in" Liz said and moved over to Let Lorelai in

"So you really are as pretty as Luke said you were, he talks about you all the times and he just meet you," Liz said with a smile

"Thanks" Lorelai said and turned a little pink

"Hey" Luke said as he came down the stairs wearing a pair of jeans and a blue sweater with a leather jacket over it

"Hey, you all down primping?" Lorelai teased

"Haha, real funny" Luke said and hugged Lorelai which she gladly returned

"So I want you to meet someone come with me" Luke said as he took Lorelai by the hand and the walked through the hall into the kitchen

"Lorelai this is my dad William, dad this is Lorelai" Luke said

"Nice to finally meet you Lorelai, Luke has told me so much about you" William said and shook her hand

"Nice to meet you too, Luke told me a lot about you too all good I promise" She smiled

"Well I really wish we could get to know each other better but I have to get back to the shop, Lorelai why don't you stay for dinner?" William asked

"Sure, I mean if you don't mind" She said

"Of course not we will be please to have you. So I will see you two tonight, and it was nice meeting you again" William said and left

"Wow, he must really like you he never invites my friends for dinner" Luke said and smiled

"I must have that special effect on the Danes men" She smiled

"Ok well let's go and give you that tour I promised" Luke said and led her out the door

One Hour Later 

"Wow, I really like it here" Lorelai said while snuggling more into her jacket since there was a cold breeze

"Yea, it's a great place to grow up," Luke said

"And all the people are so friendly, well except that Taylor guy" Lorelai said with a laugh

"Yea, sorry about the twenty-one questions he gave you, it's just your new and he is really paranoid with new people coming to town" Luke laughed

"It's alright, this is kind of nice actually" She said

"Yea?" Luke questioned

"Yea, I mean I'm getting this great tour and not to mention the tour guide is really hot" She smiled up at Luke

"O really" He said and smiled back

"Yup, it's weird he doesn't have a girlfriend thought"

"Well, You no the whole story about Rachel, I mean we are way too different and the year we were dating, were fun but I just never felt that spark you know?"

"Yea, with Chris it was the same thing, there was no spark and the spark is important" She said

"Yes it is" Luke agreed and slipped his hand through hers and smiled down at her

She just smiled back at him and gripped his hand tight

"So you still up for the big football game, it starts in about 15 minutes if you still want to go?

"Sure" She said happily

"I have to warn you my friends are a little weird and Rachel will probably be there" He said a little unsure

"Don't worry about your friends and as for Rachel I can deal with her," She laughed

"O.k. lets head over to the school field," Luke said and they walked over to Stars Hollow high School hand and hand both wondering what was to come.

TBC SOON….


	4. Death Glare

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; if I did I would own Scoot Patterson because he is so hot!

**Authors Note:** One of my reviewers brought up to me that about 20 years ago there wasn't cell phones. Which I didn't even think of when I wrote it so thanks for informing me and let's just pretend it was her house phone. Thanks.

Chapter 4 

"Luke wait" Lorelai said a little unsure

"Hey what's wrong?" He said and let go of her hand

"What if they don't like me?" She said

"Don't worry there is no way they won't like you I promise" He said and grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze

"Ok, let's go" She said and they headed to a group of kids sitting on the bleachers

"Hey guys" Luke said to everyone. Sitting on the top row was Kirk, Tyler, Jackson, Sookie, and Rachel and just below them was Gypsy, Kevin, Ben, LuLu

"Hey" They all said to Luke

"I want you guys to meet someone, this is Lorelai, and Lorelai this is…."Luke said and named everyone

"Hi" Everyone greeted her but she noticed Rachel's cold stare

Luke sat down and Lorelai sat next to him right near Kirk

"So where are you from?" Kirk asked

"Hartford" She said

"O my god that party Friday night was at your house wasn't it?" Tyler asked

"Yah actually" She said

"Wow so your like rich" Kirk said

"Kirk" Luke said in a warning voice

"Luke it's ok, and Kirk yes I am but that doesn't matter what about you guys, what do you do around here?" Lorelai asked

"Well there's not much we have the theatre and we have town festivals," LuLu said

"Festivals?" she asked confused

"Almost every month there is a festival about something and there is food, music, rides and it just a event that the whole town comes together and celebrates" Sookie finished

"Wow that sounds like fun"

"Yea, it is but probably nothing compared to the parties you must go to" Gypsy said

"O yea, fancy dinners with rich stuck up snobs and food you cant even pronounce, boring conversations and my parents, I would said not so fun" She said with a laugh

"You seem like you don't really enjoy Hartford" Jackson said and laughed

"Defiantly not rather spend all my days here instead of there"

"Well your welcome to hang out with us whenever you want to" Sookie said happily which was followed by a glare from Rachel

"Thanks, I will defiantly take you up on that offer" Lorelai said

"Ok guys games starting" Ben said

"Ok shh…" Kevin said to everyone

"See they like you" Luke whispered in her ear and put his arm around her

"I know their great" Lorelai whispered back and snuggled closer into him

As the game went on and they continued to question Lorelai about her life which she was happy to answer all the questions and shared some whispers with Luke that did not go unnoticed by Rachel who had her eye on them the whole time.

"I don't think she's a big fan of me," Lorelai said to Luke

"Who" He asked confused

"Rachel."

"Don't worry about her she's probably just jealous of something"

"Of course she is look at you who wouldn't be jealous," She laughed

"O please, Look at who I am sitting with," Luke said with a smile

"Flattery will get you everywhere my friend"

"I'll keep that in mind" He said and kissed her on the cheek

Two and a half hours later 

"K, guys were going to get going " Luke said to the group

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Rachel asked curiously

"Well I'm going to finish giving Lorelai a tour and then we have to get home to dinner" Luke replied helping Lorelai up

"Dinner as in with your father?" Jackson asked a little surprised

"Yup" Luke said simply

"Wow, he never invites people for dinner at your house" Sookie said

"Well he invited Lorelai" He said and smiled and put his arm around her

"Ok. Well you two have fun and Lorelai here is my number if you want to take me up on that offer" Sookie said and handed her a piece of paper

"Wow, thanks it was nice meeting you guys" She said and waved bye to everyone as she and Luke left

"Can you believe Luke is with that girl?" Rachel said in a disgusted voice

"He is so lucky, what more could he ask for, her dad is like the richest man around, she's really popular at her school, she's nice, and she is the hottest girl" Kevin said

"Yea whatever" Rachel said and walked away

"Well someone is jealous" Sookie said giggled

"So those were your friends?" Lorelai said

"Yup, their really nice people, well most of them" Luke said thinking back to the death glares from Rachel

"Yea they are, your lucky to have them, I don't have anyone like that," She said sadly

"Hey don't say that you have me and you have them now too ok" He said and lifted her chin to look in her eyes

"Ok, thanks" She said softly

"Your welcome, come on I have somewhere I want to show you" He said and grabbed her hand and led her to the Lake

"Wow it's beautiful," She said as they sat on the edge of the bridge with their feet hanging over the water

"Yea, I always come her to think about stuff," He said and he put his arm around her

They sat there for a little while in silence until Lorelai broke it

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" She asked

"You." He said simply and smiled at her which sent shivers down her back

"Really what about me?" She asked curiously

"Well, a lot I don't know just how even though we only knew each other a few days I have this feeling I don't know I just really like spending time with you and talking to you on the phone and stuff" He said shyly

"I know how you feel because I feel the same way about you" She said and smiled at him

"Really?" He asked hopefully

"Really, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me spending more time around here after today?" She asked him with a glint in her eyes

"Of course whenever you want to come down I will be happy to be your company"

"Great, because I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner sometime this week just me and you" She asked him and smiled

"Of course how about Wednesday?"

"Sure but why Wednesday?" She asked

"Well I have to work tomorrow at my dads store and Tuesday I have track after school so I'll be beat"

"Aww you have track how cute" She teased him

"Funny" He glared at her and then cracked a smile

"How about we head back to my house for dinner my dad should be home soon?" He said and got up followed by Lorelai

"Ok just one more thing" She smiled

"Ok what?" Luke asked

"This" She said and leaned into him and kissed him. It was meant to be a small simple kiss but grew into a passionate kiss and her hands went around Luke's neck and his hands went around her waist. After what seemed like an eternity they separated.

"Wow, what did I do to deserved that" Luke asked surprised

"That was for being so good to me today" She smiled and grabbed his hand as they walked Back to the Danes household.

TBC…


	5. They Adore Her

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Author's note:** Thanks for the reviews and enjoy…(Also not sure when the fire light festival is so sorry if I am completely wrong) And I might take one of my reviewer's suggestions on having everyone hate Rachel. Hehe

Chapter 5 

It's dinnertime at the Danes household. Seating is in the order of William at the head of the table Luke to his right, Lorelai to his left and Liz across from him.

"So Lorelai where do you go to school?" William asked as he took a bite of his steak

"Chilton Prep School in Hartford sir" Lorelai replied

"That is a very nice school and please call me William sir makes me feel so old," William laughed

"Ok." She giggled

"So what do you do to entertain yourself back home?" William asked

"Well there is not much I mean I don't really get along with the kids at my school because they are all full of themselves and my parents are never home because their always traveling so, I just stay home most of the time as sad as that sounds" Lorelai said sadly

"Do you ever travel with your parents?"

"Well almost every summer we go to Rome or Italy but during the school year I don't like going with them because it would take forever to catch up on the work I would miss"

"Wow Rome and Italy impressive" William said with a smile

"Yea they are but my favorite place to visit is Paris where a lot of my family is and the ones I actually get along with are" Lorelai said and laughed

"Your not close with your family?" Luke piped in

"Not really, me and my mother don't get along at all and my father, we aren't really close but I can stand him a little more then my mom" She stated

"O sorry" Luke said sorry he asked

"It's alright, just don't take what you have for granted like your father and Liz, I would do anything for what you have" She said and smiled

"Thanks" Luke smiled back

"So Lorelai since you don't like it in Hartford much you are always welcomed here anytime " William said

"Thank you, I really do love it here" Lorelai said

"Why don't you come down Friday night for the firelight festival, everyone in town goes and you can come with me" Liz said

"Sure that would be great" Lorelai smiled and looked at Luke and noticed he looked uncomfortable

"Don't worry Luke I wont take her the whole night you can come with us too," Liz laughed noticing her brother being uncomfortable

"Joy" Luke said sarcastically but smiled at Lorelai

"Dad can we be excused?" Luke asked his father

"Of course, you too have fun and Lorelai it was great to meet you" William said as he got up and hugged Lorelai which she returned

"It was a pleasure to meet you William I'll see you soon" She smiled and Luke led her outside

"Wow you dad and sister are great," Lorelai said and she snuggled into her coat trying to hid from the November breeze

"Yea they are" Luke smiled and noticed her shiver so he put his arm around her and rubbed her arm up and down with his hand

"My driver said he was picking me up at 8 what time is it?" Lorelai asked

"Umm… it's 8:02," Luke laughed

"Typical" Lorelai laughed as she sat down on the porch steps

"So did you have fun, sorry if I was a bore?" Luke said as he sat down next to her

"It was great I love your family and this town and the company wasn't too bad either might I add" She looked up at Luke and smiled

"I am not complaining either," He said and leaned forward to kiss her, which she happily accepted

As the kiss was becoming more heated by the second, Lorelai's driver honking the horn rudely interrupted them, and they immediately pulled apart from each other

"Luke Dances thank you for a wonderful day" She smiled widely

"It was my pleasure Lorelai Gilmore" Luke smiled down at her and gave her one last peck on the lips and hugged her tightly

"Call me later ok" Lorelai said in the crook of his neck

"Of course, good night" Luke said and pulled away

"Good night" Lorelai said and got in the limo and drove off as Luke turned around and headed into the house

"So what do you think of her?" Luke asked his father a little afraid of what his answer might be

"I adore that girl, I thought you were going to bring home a spoiled rich girl but she seems so…. I don't know so."

"Down to earth" Luke finished

"Yes, and Luke I want you to know she is welcomed here anytime and you better treat her well" William said and walked into his bedroom

Luke just smiled to himself and walked into his bedroom and waited a little while then called Lorelai

The Next day at Stars Hollow High 

"So what's the deal with you and Lorelai" Jackson asked sitting at the lunch table with all the guys

"Well were, I don't know …together" Luke said

"Wow together huh" Kevin said and smiled

"No, not that together!" Luke said and felt the hot red blush coming to his cheeks

"I can't believe you snagged her," Ben said as he at his tuna sandwich

"Me either" Luke smiled to himself which did not go unnoticed by the guys

"So when are you guys hanging out again?" Jackson asked curiously

"Well we are going out to dinner Wednesday night and she is coming to town Friday for the festival and she going to go with me and Liz"

"Wow Liz, she hated Rachel" Kirk imputed

"Yea, well she is actually the one that asked Lorelai to come down and I am jus tagging along" Luke said getting a little agitated by all the questions

"So how did your dad like her?" Jackson laughed

"Actually he adores her" Luke said simply and smiled. With that he got up and left the lunch room leaving the guys in shock

**TBC.**

**Author's note: **Will be updated soon. I'm trying to get as many chapters up before the school year starts.


	6. The Red Parriot

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Author's Note:** Enjoy. Thanks for the reviews. And as for Rory be patient the plot of her will be coming up soon!

Chapter 6 

The next few days dragged for Lorelai and Luke. Both were excited that Wednesday finally arrived and they could go on their date.

"Do you want me to pick you up?" Lorelai asked as she slipped into her dark brown mini skirt and white sweater.

"Nope I am picking you up" Luke said into the phone and smiled as he pulled his gray sweater over his head

"Great" She said and smiled

"O.K are you ready because I am going to leave now?" Luke said grabbing the keys to his father's truck

"Yup" Lorelai said as she turned her radio off and walked down stairs

"K I'll be there in a half hour, bye," Luke said as he bumped into his dad

"Bye" She said and hung up the phone

"You going on your big date with Lorelai?" William asked

"Yea" Luke said and smiled at his dad

"O.K and remember take good care of her and she is welcomed to come her after ward" William said

"Thanks dad, bye" Luke said and was out the door

Thirty-five minutes later 

Luke was standing in front of the Gilmore Mansion, so he rang the bell

"Hey" Lorelai answered and gave him a quick peck on the cheek

"Hey you" Luke said giving her a big bear hug

"So where are you taking me?" Lorelai asked as he led her to the truck

"A new little restaurant it's call " The Red Parrot" or something" Luke said as he went to the other side of the truck and got in

"Yea, I've been wanting to go there actually so this is perfect" She smiled up at Luke as he pulled out of the Gilmore drive-way

"So Luke what does you friends and family really think about me?" Lorelai asked shyly

"Well my dad and sister like you a lot which is rare" Luke laughed and grabbed Lorelai's hand

"What about your friends, I know Sookie does I talked to her on the phone a few times she is so nice"

"All the guys like you and think you're hot," Luke laughed "And the girls think you are really down to earth and they like you"

"Not all of them" Lorelai mumbled

"What do you mean not all of them?" Luke questioned

"Well I know for a fact Rachel doesn't" Lorelai said a little sad

"Who cares about her, seriously Lorelai her opinion does not matter, she is a bitch and know one can stand her"

"Thanks" Lorelai laughed and squeezed Luke's hand tighter

"We're here" Luke said as they came to a stop

"Wow, that was quick" Lorelai said as she got out of the car and grabbed Luke's hand again

"Yup only ten minute drive from your house" Luke said as they entered the restaurant and waited to be seated

"Two Sir" They waitress asked

"Yea" Luke said as he and Lorelai followed her to a table by a window

"Can I start you off with drinks?"

"Sure, I'll just have a coke" Luke said

"Same here, thanks" Lorelai replied

"This place is nice," She said

"Yea, I read about it so though why not bring her here" He chuckled

"Well, thank you" She smiled sweetly at him

One hour and a chocolate Sunday later 

"Wow that was really good, I'm stuffed" Lorelai said rubbing her stomach

"Me too" Luke said as he paid the bill and rose from his seat followed by Lorelai

"I just have to go to the Ladies Room" She said pointed to it

"Sure I'll wait right here" He said and kissed her cheek

Lorelai walked into the Ladies room and went to the bathroom. As she was washing her hands she looked to her left and saw the person she wanted to see least at tonight.

"Hey Lorelai" Rachel said

"Um, Hi" She replied

"So you on a date" Rachel asked washing her hands

"Yes, actually" Lorelai replied wiping her hands on a paper towel

"Me too" Rachel said

"That's uh great, with who?"

"You remember Kevin?"

"Oh yea, I didn't know you two were together" Lorelai said curiously

"Just happened actually," Rachel said

"Well that's good, I should be going my dates waiting, nice seeing you Rachel" Lorelai said and hurried out of the bathroom and walked right into Luke

"Hey, what's the hurry" Luke asked as he put his arm around her

"Umm I just saw…"

"Luke" Rachel said cutting Lorelai off

"Rachel" Luke whispered and turned around

"Hey" Luke said and tightened his grip on Lorelai

"How are you?" Rachel asked

"Umm great, but were kind of late for something so we should be on our way" Luke said

"Okay, it was good seeing both of you" And with that she walked back to her seat

"Wow, that was weird" Lorelai said

"Yup" Luke replied as they walked back to the truck

"So where do you want to go?" Luke asked

"Um want to come back to my house and watch a movie?" Lorelai asked

"Sure"

TBC… Sorry it's so short but it's late Next chapter will be longer 


	7. Scared And Accepting

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all the reviews. Just remember reviews inspire people lol. Also not sure if The Breakfast Club or Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory was out back then so just go along with it please. Also this chapter is my longest chapter I thought I would give you more since I ripped you off last chapter.

Chapter 7 

It was still early when Lorelai and Luke entered the driveway of the Gilmore house.

"Are your parents home?" Luke asked as he opened the car door for her to get out

"Nope, they come home next week there're still in Paris or was it Spain, I don't remember" Lorelai replied as she snuck under Luke's arm

"So what movie would you like to watch?" He asked her

"I don't know The Breakfast Club is a favorite of mine or Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory" She smiled as they made there way into the living room

"Wow, this house looks even bigger when there is no one in it" Luke said stunned

"Yea, try living here basically alone" Lorelai chuckled but Luke could see the sadness in her eyes, so he pulled her into his arms

"Hey, even though you live her doesn't mean that you have to stay here you are always welcomed back at my house I know it isn't a mansion or anything but it does have people that already adore you" Luke said as he ran his hands up and down her back

"Thank you," Lorelai said into his neck and then let go of him

"Do you want to watch the movie in here or in my room?"

"Whatever is more comfortable to you"?

"My room it is let's go" She said and grabbed his hand and ran up the stairs

"So this is my hallway" Lorelai started…

"I know, I've seen it" Luke laughed

"And this is my bedroom… you have to be special to come in here my mom has only been in it like twice so I just want you to know that you are special" She said

"I love being special" He laughed and kissed her. When they pulled away she opened the door and her eyes widened

"Hey Lor" Christopher said

"What the hell are you doing here, and how did you get past security?" She asked while she gripped Luke's hand tightly

"Well I got in here because I know everyway into this house from sneaking in and out all the time and I am here because I want you back!" Chris said

"Funny" Lorelai replied still not letting go of his hand

"Who the hell are you?" Chris said to Luke who was quite till now

"Lorelai _boyfriend_" Luke said. And Luke and Lorelai both smiled at each other when he said that

"No your not I am" Chris said getting angry

"No your not, we broke up!" She was getting just as angry

"Lorelai, this is a mistake we are good together, not even good were great you don't need this guy," He said pointing to Luke

"Yea, we were so great you fucked my best friend and just to let you know Chris, even though me and Luke just started dating I do need him so get over it and LEAVE!" She screamed

"I will be back Lorelai just watch!" Chris said and walked past both of them

"Sorry" She said to Luke on the verge of tears

"Hey, don't worry you didn't know he was going to be here" Luke said as he hugged her

"I know it's just he does this he always just shows up and it…it kind of scares m-me" She said quietly

"Don't worry I promise you he wont hurt you I will be here for you don't worry about him" Luke said trying to help her out

"Thanks that means a lot," She said wiping the tears that did make their way down her cheek

"Why don't we leave here and you can spend the night at my house" He said looking into her eyes

"Luke I couldn't do that, first your dad and sister I can't just sleep there and second I don't want to intrude and feel like a burdened" She said honestly

"Don't worry my dad and sister will be glad to have you and Lorelai any extra time I get to spend with you is special you are not a burdened ok" He said lifting her chin to look at her

"Ok, just let me grab some cloths" She said and started going through her closet

"What time do you start school tomorrow?" Luke asked sitting on her bed

"I'm not going I think I'm just going to go when my parents get back next week they wont even know" She said throwing cloths on the bed

"You can't just not go to school Lorelai"

"Yes I can I hate it more then anything, then I'll have to deal with Chris because he is in almost all my classes" She said grabbing a bag and throwing a pair of jeans, a sweater, bra, underwear, and her sneakers.

"Well you have to go back next week ok?"

"Ok, I'll be done in a second let me just grab my toothbrush and bag" She said heading for a door in her room that look didn't even notice

"What's in there?" Luke said pointing to the door she was going in

"My bathroom" She said matter-of-factly

"Of course" He said sarcastically but smiled all in the same

"K ready" She came out of the bathroom with her purse in one hand and her bag in the other

"Let's go" Luke went over to her and grabbed her bag from her and laced their hands

Stars Hollow 11:15 

"Dad I'm home" Luke called as he and Lorelai entered the room

"Hey, Luke how was your date with Lorelai?" William said as he came in the room but was to busy ready a newspaper to see her there

"Good, actually she's right here" Luke laughed, and William looked up

"Lorelai, hello" William said

"Hi William," She gave him a hug

"And what do I owe this surprise too"

"Actually dad we wanted to talk to you about that" He said sitting on the couch with Lorelai

"Ok…" William set taking a seat in his chair across from the couch

"Ok, after our date tonight we went to Lorelai's house to watch a movie and when we got their he jackass ex-boyfriend was sitting in her room waiting for her, so he said some dumb stuff and she told him to leave, and he said he will be back like always, so can she stay here tonight I don't want her there when he can just come like before and he can hurt her" Luke said and breathed deeply

"Of course Lorelai, you can stay here but might I asked isn't your parents home and don't you have security?" William asked

"Well my parents are out of town until Sunday and they security does not matter because he knows how to get around them" She said a little shaky

"Well then its settled Lorelai you will be staying here until your parents return on Sunday, and as for school…?"

"As for school I was going to stay home for the rest of the week anyways I told my mom I wasn't feeling well"

"Alright then here's the deal, you can stay here and not go to school but you must call your mom and tell her the truth"

"Ok deal, thank you so much and if I am intruding I'm sorry"

"Lorelai dear, you are a welcome guest always in this house, now Luke why don't you guys go upstairs and get settled and tomorrow you can make that phone call Lorelai"

"Ok. Thanks again William, your great" She said as she hugged him

"I'm just going to go…" She said as she pointed upstairs

"Go, my rooms first one on the left" Luke said as she headed up the stairs

"Luke, I want you to know that you can stay home with her she actually seems scared of the boy and I don't want her sitting around all day alone"

"Thanks dad, and where are those extra sheets so I can set up the couch?" Luke asked

"Don't worry about it, I trust you son" William said and placed a hand on Luke's shoulder before walking out of the room

"Hey" Luke said as he entered his bedroom where Lorelai was sitting on the bed still in her cloths from the date

"Hey" She said getting up and hugging him

"Why don't you get in something more comfortable to sleep in ok, and ill just set up the floor"?

"You are so not sleeping on the floor and neither am I" Lorelai laughed

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I mean if you dad is ok with it"

"He is"

"Ok then, one more thing do you have something I can wear to sleep I wasn't really paying attention to what I put in my bag," She said

"Sure, and tomorrow we can go back to your house and get you some more cloths and stuff," Luke said as he got out two pairs of sweat pants and two t-shirts"

"Great, and thanks Luke your too great to me" She said as she took a shirt and a pair of sweats from his hands and kissed him

"You deserve it, trust me" He smiled

"Which one is the bathroom?" She said referring to the doors in the hallway

"The one right next to mine" He said

"Thanks" Lorelai walked out of the room into the bathroom where Liz was brushing her teeth

"O sorry" Lorelai said about to walk out of the bathroom

"It's ok come in" Liz mumbled then spit in the sink

"So your going to be staying here, this should be fun," Liz laughed

"Yea, your dad and brother are so great to me, and I hope you don't mind me staying" She asked as she got out her tooth brush

"Are you kidding it' always just me living here with two guys, having another girl around is great"

"Thanks,"

"Lorelai, I know you have stuff going on with some guy my dad really didn't say much, and I know that you really have know one back home so I want you to know I am here all the time, I know you have Luke but if you want to talk I am here"

"That means a lot, and your right I really don't have anyone, people always think I have these great friends and stuff because of my last name, and they think my life is great, you know, but it sucks" Lorelai said as she brushed her teeth

"Yea, I was one of those people actually, I thought you were stuck up and at party's you were always the girl everyone was whispering about when she walked in and how they wanted to be friends with you, how pretty you are, how great it is to be as rich as you, but who new behind everything you were just like me" Liz said with a laugh

"Yea, I know what you mean but you have Luke and your dad and your friends here so, doesn't that mean something?" Lorelai asked as she whipped her mouth

"Yea it does but I don't have someone I can share stuff with my friends are great but I don't know" Liz said and Lorelai noticed something was wrong

"Hey, what's wrong" She asked concerned

"It's nothing never mind" Liz said but Lorelai knew she was lying.

"I am the queen of denial, talk to me" Lorelai said as she shut the bathroom door completely so know one would hear

"O.K just promise me you wont say anything and you wont think of me as shit"

"Liz, I would never" Lorelai said as she sat on the side of the tub while Liz sat on the toilet top

"O.K, well I've been seeing this guy, Jimmy and we are really close and stuff and I've been sleeping with him for about two months and…"

"Come on what is it" Lorelai asked really concerned

"I think I'm pregnant," Liz said quietly

"O, my god" She was is stunned

"Yea…"

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked

"Well no, not really I haven't taken a test but I am three weeks late and I haven't been able to get a test because I can't get one around here because everyone will find out and I can't drive so I couldn't go to Hartford or Woodbury"

"I can drive and we can take your dad's truck, tomorrow when you get back from school I will tell Luke that I am going to get my cloths from my house and we can go do that and we will buy the test"

"Wow, I don't know how to thank you" Liz said getting up and hugging Lorelai

"You already did, by accepting me," Lorelai said returning the hug tightly

"O.K so tomorrow after school" Liz reminded Lorelai

"Yup"

"K, I'll let you get dressed and remember please don't say anything especially to my brother"

"I promise, good night"

"Night" Liz said walking out of the bathroom and shutting the door

When Lorelai actually got back in the bedroom Luke was laying on his bed reading a book in sweats and a t-shirt.

"Hey Hun" Lorelai said as she crawled into bed and cuddled next to Luke

"Hey, took you long enough" Luke laughed but didn't take his eyes from the book as he put his arm around Lorelai's shoulders

"Sorry, I ran into Liz we were talking" She said drawing circles on his stomach

"Anything interesting"

"Um, not really no" She lied but she knew she couldn't tell him, she promised Liz

"So what are you reading" Lorelai asked

"The Old Man and The Sea by Ernest Hemingway"

"Sounds …um interesting" Lorelai said sarcastically

"Yea, it's the most boring book the whole thing is about a man and a dumb fish, but it's for a book report" Luke said setting the book on the table near his bed

"Yea, sounds a little boring" Lorelai said and yawned

"How about we got to bed" Luke said and smiled

"Yea sure" She said dreamy almost fully asleep already. Luke decided they couldn't sleep on top of the covers or they would freeze so he got off the bed and some how managed to get Lorelai under the covers and then he got under them as well.

"Good night babe" Luke said as he put his arm around her

"Mmhmm night hunny" Lorelai mumbled as she put he head on his chest and put her arm around his mid section. They both drifted off to sleep in minutes.

TBC… You guys are really supportive when it comes to reviews thanks! Next chapter up today or tomorrow. It's already three in the morning so it's time for me to get to bed. And I hope you guys all have a great last week of summer, well for those who didn't start already!


	8. Let's wait

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews, and a lot of you are asking about Lorelai getting pregnant, well I am telling you now she will defiantly become pregnant but I am not giving away the father. I know evil but you will find out in the next few chapters I promise. Now read on and enjoy!

**Chapter 8**

Lorelai woke up the next morning to the sun blinding her. As she went to snuggle closer to Luke she realized she was alone. Lorelai quickly opened her eyes and looked around the room then at the clock, _9:53 _the red lights showed. She got out of bed slowly and looked into Luke's mirror that was by the bed. Her hair was a mess and her make-up from the night before smudged, so she quickly fix her hair and threw it in a loose bun and went to the bathroom to wash her face. As she walked down the stairs she saw Luke already dressed in jeans and a sweater cooking breakfast.

"Good morning" She mumbled in his shoulder as she hugged him from behind

"Good morning" Luke said as he turned his head slightly and kissed her, and then went back to what he was doing

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Lorelai asked as she poured herself a glass of orange juice and sat at the table

"Whatever you want to do, we can walk around town because they are setting up for the festival, or do whatever but I have to go to the hardware store at three and work with my dad for awhile" Luke said as he brought her eggs, bacon, and toast

"Thanks, that sounds great we can go walk around, I can get a cup of coffee at Weston's, but what are we going to tell people when they see we're not in school?" Lorelai asked as she started eating her food

"We will just tell them we had stuff to take care of," Luke laughed

"Fine with me" Lorelai smiled and they finished eating in a comfortable silence

"So I'm going to go take a shower and stuff," Lorelai said as she put her dishes in the sink

"Sure, I'll just clean down here" Luke said

"Hey Lorelai, come here" Luke called as she was beginning to walk up stairs

"What?" She asked as she re-entered the kitchen

"This" Luke said as he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. Immediately Lorelai put her hands around his neck and he put his hands around her waist. Finally when they could not breath anymore Luke pulled away.

"Hi" He smiled sweetly at her

"Hi, what was that for" She asked as she rested her head on his shoulder

"Just saying good morning" He smiled and went to wash the dishes as she went to take a shower.

When Lorelai got out of the shower she went into her bag a pulled out jeans and underwear and her bra. She put it all on and was about to put her shirt on when she heard a deep intake of breath.

"Oh, uh sorry" Luke said and turned around

"Luke, it's ok come in," Lorelai laughed

"You sure?" Luke asked still turned around

"Luke I'm in a bra it's ok seriously" She smiled as he turned around and she notice him check her out

"Have I told you you're beautiful?" Luke said giving her a hug

"Not recently" She laughed and began kissing him passionately

"Sorry" He mumbled as they lay on the bed. Both exploring and kissing.

"Wait" Lorelai said pulling away from Luke

"What's wrong?" Luke asked

"It's just, you know your special to me right…?"

"Yes, your special to me to?"

"Ok well I don't want to ruin what we have, we just meet not to long ago and I don't want to have sex with you this soon and ruin everything because I couldn't take it if I lost you" Lorelai said on the verge of tears

"Hey don't worry, you wont loose me, and we can wait as long as you want, years, months, days whatever I am always here ok" Luke said hugging her

"Ok"

"Why don't you put a shirt on because I can't sit here and look at you like that without having bad thoughts," Luke laughed

"Ok, but just so you know I said sex, there is all the steps leading up to it that I think we would both enjoy" She smiled and went into the bathroom

"Hey Luke!" She yelled from the bathroom

"What?"

"Do you have a hoodie or something I can wear I don't have a jacket" Lorelai said as she came over to him

"Yup, um, here take this one" Luke said handing her a black hoodie with the words "Butch" on the back of it and a Wildcat on the front

"Butch?" Lorelai asked slightly confused

"Yea, that's my track sweatshirt" He said and smiled because of the size it was on her

"It's comfy" She said and snuggled deeper in it

"Good, lets go" Luke said

The rest of the morning they spent walking around, going to Weston's, and the bookstore, before they knew it, it was 2:30 and school was getting out.

"Can we go pick up Liz at the school, she wanted to come with me the Hartford to get my cloths and stuff," Lorelai said

"Sure let's go" Luke said and grabbed her hand as they walked to the school. When they got to the school everyone was coming out and they spotted Liz with Sookie and the gang handing out near the stairs, so they walked up to her.

"Hey guys" Luke said still holding Lorelai's hand, which he gripped tighter when he saw Rachel

"Hey, why weren't you in school" Jackson asked

"Um, we had stuff to do" Luke said and looked at Lorelai

"Ok" The group all said confused

"Hey Lorelai" Sookie said and came over and hugged her which she returned

"Hey Sookie, and everyone" She said and grabbed Luke's hand again

"So Liz you still want to come with me?" Lorelai asked

"Oh yah, let's go," Liz said and they all said bye to the group

"That's weird William never let's Luke stay home I wonder why he did, and it's obvious that Lorelai didn't go to school either" Kevin said as he put his arm around Rachel

"I know, whatever if it was important he would tell us," Sookie said

"So Luke is it ok if we take dad's truck?" Liz asked as they walked to the hardware store

"You can't drive"

"I can" Lorelai said and smiled

"You can?" stunned

"Yes, I have a licensed, just because I have someone that drives me around doesn't mean I don't know how to drive" Lorelai laughed

"Ok Yea, here are the keys" Luke said and handed them to her

"Thanks Hun" Lorelai said and kissed him good bye

"I'll see you guys later bye," Luke said as he walked into the hardware store

"You guys are so cute, and you seem really close already" Liz said and smiled

"Yea we are" Lorelai smiled as they got into the truck which was parked outside the hardware store

"Have you guys…?" Liz asked curiously

"Have we what…oh, no we haven't we're going to wait" Lorelai smiled as they drove out of Stars Hollow

"I wish I was that smart" Liz laughed but Lorelai new she was worried

"Liz don't worry even if you are pregnant then you have Luke, your dad, your friends and me"

"Thanks"

"No problem" The rest of the ride was silent. They finally pulled up to a drug store in Hartford but neither of them moved when Lorelai parked the car.

"You ready" She asked

"As ready as I can get" Liz replied as they both got out of the car and made there way into the store

"Ok which one do I get?" Liz asked Lorelai

"I don't know?" Lorelai said looking at all the different kinds

"This one look good enough?"

"Great" Lorelai said as they walked up to the register and paid

"Thanks for doing this" Liz said as they got back in the truck

"Hey, I am with you in this k, lets get to my house and take this test" Lorelai said and started toward her house

Ten minutes later 

"Wow this is your house" Liz asked as they got out of the truck

"Yup"

"It's big" Liz laughed as they walked inside

"I would give you a tour but I know you're in a hurry to find out"

"Yea…"

"Let's go do this in my room, come on" Lorelai said going up the stairs

"I need to do it in a bathroom don't I?" Liz asked confused

"Yea, I have one in my room" Lorelai said as they entered her room

"Wow,"

"The bathroom is over there I will wait right here ok?" Lorelai said as she started going through her cloths in her closet

"K"

Lorelai got a few pairs of Jeans, sweaters, and Pajamas and packed them in a bag when she was zipping the bag Liz came in the room and looked at Lorelai and Lorelai knew the results…

TBC…I know, sorry I had to do it give me feed back if you want Chris to be the father or Luke… Thanks!


	9. You knew?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Author's Note:** Reviews are coming in great keep them up! Also to answer everyone's question Luke will be the father, and no she is not pregnant yet. I know Rory's father is Chris but since this is a fan fiction and the fans make up what they want to happen, I chose Luke because in my world Luke would be Rory's father!

Chapter 9 

Lorelai ran across the room and engulfed Liz into a fierce hug.

"Don't worry we are all here for you" Lorelai said

"I know but how am I going to tell my dad, and Luke, their going to think the worst of me" Liz said between sobs

"Liz, don't even say that they both love you and I will be there the whole time ok, trust me" Lorelai said and hugged her again

"Ok, you ready to go?"

"Yea, come on" She said as she grabbed her bag and they left for Stars Hollow

25 Minutes Later 

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Lorelai asked Liz as they parked the truck in the drive way

"I'm going to tell them during dinner" Liz said

"Ok…" Lorelai said signaling for her to continue

"And, Tell them that it is Jimmy's and I plan on having this kid, and that I am going to finish off my Sophomore Year" Liz ended

"Ok, well its only five so they'll be home in an hour so why don't we make dinner" Lorelai said

"Can you cook?" Liz asked

"Nope, you?" Lorelai said

"Yes, let's go we can make them Chicken Alfredo its my dad's favorite"

"Ok" Lorelai said as they walked into the house and started dinner

One hour later 

"Anyone home" Luke asked as they walked in the door

"In here" Lorelai yelled

Luke and William walked into the kitchen to a surprise. Both girls had aprons that were filthy from cooking. Lorelai was stirring some kind of sauce while Liz was checking the chicken.

"Wow" Luke said and he walked up to Lorelai and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"What are you girls making" William asked as he walked over to the oven

"Out both of you, you will find out when dinner is ready" Liz said ushering both of them into the living room

"Yes, now go take your showers and be down in a half an hour" Lorelai said

"Yes ma'am" Luke replied and started following William up the stairs but stopped when he heard Lorelai call his name, so he walked back down

"What?" He asked

"You're forgetting something" She said and smiled

"What?" Luke said and then remembered. He pulled her toward him and kissed her, which was deepened by Lorelai of course.

"Anything else?" Luke asked with his arms still around her

"Nope, now scoot" Lorelai said and smacked his butt as he walked away. He turned a gave her a stern glare before heading upstairs

_35 minutes and two clean men later_

"Wow smells delicious" William said as he and Luke walked into the kitchen

"Lorelai didn't cook right?" Luke said looking scared

"Are you kidding of course not?" Lorelai laughed

"Why shouldn't she cook?" Will asked confused

"Lorelai never cooked in her life she tried once and almost burned her house down" Luke laughed as he sat down

"Hey" She protested

"What it's the truth" Luke defended

"I know," She said giving up

While the guys talked about the sports scores, Liz and Lorelai got everything ready and put it on the table. Then took their seats Will at the head of the table Luke to his left Lorelai to his right and Liz at the other head of the table.

"So how was your day Lorelai?" William asked as he filled his plate

"It was good" Lorelai said

"Did you make that call to your parents?" William asked

"No, but I am going to make it after dinner"

"Good" He smiled and continued to fill his plate

"So Liz how was your day?" William asked

"It was good not much to tell," She said and Lorelai nudged her leg under the table and Liz gave her a glare, Lorelai mouthed, "Tell them". All this did not go unnoticed by Luke who was getting curious

"Um, dad, Luke I have to tell you something" Liz said cautiously

"What is it Liz" Will asked concerted

"Ok, I just want to tell you now that I did not plan for this to happen and I understand if you want me to move out or whatever, but…."

"Liz just tell us" Luke interrupted

"I'm, uh…Pregnant" She said and looked down at her plate

"What!" They both yelled

"I'm pregnant," She repeated

"I'm going to kill Jimmy" Luke said getting angry

"Luke now calm down let her explain" William said

"Alright, you guys know how it happened and I am taking responsibility for it, I am keeping my kid because I would never get an abortion and I decided I am finishing my sophomore year of school."

"Ok," William said

"Ok, that's is?" Liz said confused

"Liz I understand that your young and it was a mistake, I am not kicking you out in fact I want you here where I can see you and my grandchild and I will help you with this"

"Thank you daddy" Liz said giving him a big hug

"You knew about this" Luke asked Lorelai

"Yea" She said softly

Luke just got out of his seat and stormed upstairs and slammed his bedroom door close.

"Great" Lorelai said and put her head on the table

"Don't worry he will come around, why don't you go make that call" William said and Lorelai just nodded and went into the living room and sat on the couch and grabbed the phone. She dialed the number to her parent's hotel

"Hello, can I have the number to Mr. Gilmore's room?" Lorelai asked the person on the phone

"I am their daughter"

"Thank you" She hung up and dialed their number

"Hello" Emily picked up

"Hi, it's Lorelai mom"

"Hello Lorelai how are you?" Emily asked

"Well actually I wanted to tell you something?"

"What is it" Emily asked concerned

"Well since you been gone me and Chris broke up and I have been hanging out with this guy Luke, he is from a small town Stars Hollow actually and when we went on our date we went back to our house to watch a movie and we found Christopher in my room mom" Lorelai let out a breath

"Christopher why was he there if you broke up?"

"Well when he saw Luke he got all mad and said that he will come back and I will be his again, mom I was scared so Luke said that I could spend the night at his house so we went to his house and told his dad what happened and his dad said I can stay here until you guys return from your trip, only if it's ok with you?"

"Lorelai, are you sure this is wise I mean do you even know these people?"

"Yes, I only known them a week but mom they are the nicest people and Luke has a sister my age that I get along with really well and I like it here"

"Ok Lorelai you can stay there but on Sunday I want to meet this family," Emily stated

"Great" Lorelai said and smiled

"Ok is there anything else"

"Nope, bye mom thank you"

"Your welcome, bye Lorelai" She said and hung up

"One down, one to go" Lorelai said as she headed up the stairs to Luke's bedroom

**TBC…** I know kind of short but don't worry you guy's know that I update within a day or two


	10. Magical Punch?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait but I have been extremely busy. I also have another story I am writing so I take turns writing each chapter so both stories are updated sooner for everyone's enjoyment.! Well I hope you like it and reviews are great they can really make my day. Thanks

Chapter 10 

Lorelai entered the room to find Luke lying on his bed facing away from her. She really didn't know what to say to him, but she knew she did the right thing, for Liz.

"Hey" She said softly while lying on the bed next to him but staring up at the ceiling

"Hi" He said which was a little lower then a whisper

"I'm sorry" She tried

"Yea" He answered coldly

"Luke please understand, I promised her I would not say anything until she knew for sure, she was scared and didn't have anyone so I was there for her, I needed to be there for her" Lorelai sighed

"I know but I just hate that she had to keep it from me, I didn't mean to take it all out on you, that wasn't what was bothering me, it's just that Liz always use to come to me with her problems and I guess I was just a little jealous that she kept it from me and you knew first" He admitted and finally turned over to look at Lorelai who also turned his way.

"I understand but I see where she is coming from, she never really had a sister or a friend that she could share stuff with and she knew you would blow up at her if she told you so she told me instead, Luke I promise you we have no secrets and in the future I will tell you important things like this it's just I had to keep it quite until she was ready, do you understand where I'm coming from?" She asked as she peered into his shinning blue eyes.

"Yea, and thank you for being there for her" He said and he put his arm around her mid-section and kissed her softly

"So we're good?" She asked

"We're great" He responded and smiled

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" she asked as she played with his fingers

"Well tomorrow I have to work at the hardware store but not until three so how about I take you and Liz out to breakfast and we can all talk" He asked

"That would be great, and remember be easy on her it's a hard time for her and she really needs her big brother" Lorelai said

"I promise I will, also don't forget tomorrow is the Firelight Festival" He smiled when he saw her face light up

"Wow with all the excitement I almost forgot I can't wait" She smiled and gave Luke a kiss before getting up

"Where are you going?" He asked also getting up

"See how Liz is" She smiled and slipped out the door

"Hey" Lorelai said softly as she walked into Liz's room

"Hi, how is he" She asked afraid of Lorelai's answer

"Actually he is taking it well I talked to him and he wants us to all have lunch tomorrow " She said as she sat on the bed

"That's good, I have to ask my dad though if I can stay home," She said

"So how are you holding up?" Lorelai asked

"Well not too bad, me and dad talked and he seems pretty good about everything, now all that's left to do is tell Jimmy" She said

"That is probably going to be the hardest of all" Lorelai said honestly

"I know that's why I'm so afraid to tell him, I mean it would be great for him to want to be apart of this kids life but I am ok if he doesn't I have you and my dad and brother so I'm ok"

"Good, well I think I am going to go to bed I am so tired" Lorelai said as she got up

"Hey Lorelai" Liz called before she left the room

"Yea" She turned around

"Thank you" Liz said and got up and hugged Lorelai

"Anytime" She smiled and went back into Luke's room. When she entered she found him in a bare of boxers looking for cloths to put on

"Hello there sailor" Lorelai whispered in his ear from behind

"Oh my god" He jumped

"Did I scare ya?" She laughed

"No" He lied and smiled

"So what do I owe for this fabulous view?" She laughed as she sat on the bed

"Just looking for a pair of sweats," He answered going through his draws again

"Oh, I'm just going to go jump in the shower if you don't mind" She said getting her cloths from her bag

"I do mind why don't I join you" Luke laughed

"In your dreams" And with that she was out of the room

The Next Night 

The day went by fairly quick for Lorelai. Luke, Liz and herself went out to lunch and they talked about a lot of stuff. Luke actually seemed to like the idea of having a niece or nephew now. Lorelai was now putting on a pair of jeans, a simple pink Bangles shirt, and a gray hoodie. She was supposed to meet Luke at the hardware in five minutes.

"Your late" Luke laughed as Lorelai actually sprinted to the front of the store

"I know sorry" She said and gave him a peck on the lips

"You ready?" Luke asked

"Yup let's go" Lorelai said as she grabbed his hand and they walked to the middle of the town square

"You guys just look too cute" Sookie said happily as they walked over to Sookie, Jackson, Kevin, Rachel, Gypsy, and Tyler

"We try" Lorelai laughed

"Hey Luke why haven't you been in school?" Rachel questioned

Luke looked at Lorelai and she simply nodded and tightened her grip

"Well Lorelai is just having some problems in Hartford so she is staying with us until her parents return home from London or whatever" He said. The group just looked stunned

"So what do you do sneak her in your bedroom window every night?" Jackson joked

"Nope I don't have to my dad is actually the one that told her to stay, so since she is always at the house I didn't want her to get bored while I was in school so my dad said I could take a few days off to hang out with her" Luke finished

"That's interesting" Rachel snorted

"Exactly how so?" Lorelai asked sharply

"Nothing William usually doesn't like Luke's girlfriend never mind like them he would never let one of them stay at his house" Rachel answered

"Well me and Will have a special bond," She said and smiled at Luke, Lorelai knew she was making Rachel jealous. Everyone knew.

"Oh isn't that nice" Rachel said sarcastically

"Ok guys why don't we get some of Ms. Patty's magical punch and head over to my house no ones home" Kevin said

"Ok let's go" Everyone agreed and followed him to his house while Sookie and Rachel got the punch

"Magical punch?" Lorelai whispered to Luke

"Lots of alcohol" Luke stated simply

"Do you drink it?" Lorelai asked Luke still holding onto his hand

"Sometimes"

"Well why don't we have some tonight since you don't have to work tomorrow" Lorelai said happily

"Ok, only because this is your first festival" Luke laughed as they continued to walk to Kevin's house

TBC…ASAP…. Reviews make my day and updates are sooner! Thank you.


	11. No Regrets

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's Note: Sorry about the wait but between school, work and basically having a life it's been hard to update I haven't even been able to catch up on reading fictions. So I decided to do all my homework last period today so I could go home and write but then I feel asleep and now I can't sleep and its past midnight. Anyways I'm rambling so I hope you enjoy and get those reviews in there great!

Chapter 11

Once the group got to Kevin's house everyone sat in the living room, most already drunk or on their way of getting there. Kevin and Rachel disappeared and everyone saw them head upstairs so they all new what was going on. Jackson and Sookie were finally getting together and kissing in the corner, even if they were drunk they new they like each other. Luke and Lorelai were together on a small couch and Lorelai's head was using Luke's lap as a pillow, because her head was spinning from all the punch she consumed. The rest of the group was either on chairs, couches, or the floor and they were just all-sharing memories of the past and stories of their lives.

"You two are just so cute" Gypsy slurred

"Thanks" Lorelai laughed as Luke ran his hands through her hair

"Lorelai have you ever thought of moving to Stars Hollow, or just switching to our school?" Kirk asked

"I don't know, I really like it here you know because you guy's are so much fun and I have my cutie pie right here" Lorelai's words were mumbled and slurred from her drunken state but Luke just smiled at how cute she looked

"Well you should it would be so cool to have you go to the same school as us" Kirk said

"Yea, I think about it some more when I can actually see straight" She laughed but was honestly telling the truth

"Come on I think it's time to get you home missy," Luke said lifting her up and pulling her from the couch. Luke was also drunk but he was use to it and knew what he was doing in this state.

"Ok honey" Lorelai smiled and slumped into Luke's shoulder as he put a protective arm around her waist

"Sorry to cut this short guy's" He said sympathetically

"It's alright, go take care of you lady" Jackson said

"Right back at you" Luke smiled at Sookie and walked out of the house with Lorelai

"You ok Hun?" Luke asked as they walked the block over to his house

"Yea," She said and snuggled more into him while her eye lids starting closing slowly

"Ok" Luke new she was about to fall asleep and thanked god when they got to the house and saw everyone was sleeping

"Come on" He said carrying her up the stairs into his room

"Thanks" She said and sat on the bed

"Are you going to change?" He asked her as he got out his cloths to change into

"Yea, come here first" She said and motioned for him to join her on the bed

"What-"

Luke was cut off by Lorelai's lips on his. It started out sweet and innocent then turned into passionate and needy. Luke was now hovered over Lorelai's body and she was trying to unbutton his shirt.

"Wait" He stopped and grabbed her hands gently

"You don't want this?" She asked scared of his answer to come

"Of course, but we are drunk, and we said we would wait" He reminded her

"I don't want to wait and I am drunk but not drunk enough that you would be taking advantage" She giggled

"Are you sure?" Luke questioned making sure she was ready

"Absolutely" She smiled at him and he gave her a long glance which was enough time for her to back out if she wanted to but when he heard no arguing he continue and kissed her again fiercely. Soon cloths were shed and they experienced something neither has every had with their ex's and was special to them. Then soundly drifted to sleep.

The Next Morning 8:53am 

The sun was out and it was unusually warm for a November morning. Lorelai was curved into Luke's body and had her head lad on his chest. As she awoke she realized she was naked next to Luke. Then all the imaged of the past night came flooding back, and put a smile on her face and this is how Luke found her.

"I hope I put that smile on your face" Luke said softly as she looked up at him and he too was wearing a goofy grin

"You sure did sailor" She said and kissed him squarely on the lips

"No regrets?" He questioned to make sure

"Absolutely…none" She teased

"Good me too, last night was… perfect and I'm happy we decided not to wait" He smiled and hugged her tighter

"Luke" Lorelai whispered

"Mmhmm…" He mumbled into her hair

"How much do you like me?" Lorelai questioned but Luke caught on

"What do you want?" He sighed

"Coffee, and Advil" She said and rubbed her temples

"That's what you get for drinking so much last night" He chuckled at her and got out of bed and threw on a pair of sweats

"It was worth it I probably would not have had the guts to come on to you like I did" She smiled and pulled the covers over her head to block the sun out of her eyes

"Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up when your breakfast and coffee are ready" He kissed her forehead and headed downstairs

"He big brother how was last night" Liz asked while sitting down drinking a cup of orange juice and reading a book

"Good" Luke said simply but couldn't help but smile

"You have that smile on it must be Lorelai" She giggled

"I don't know what your talking about Liz" Luke said but still could not keep from smiling

"Aw, your in love" She laughed but then saw his eyes and he looked like a deer caught in head lights

"Are you?" She questioned

"I don't know, is it too soon?" Luke asked confused

"No, I've seen you with her and you too are closer then anyone I know you are in love, don't you think?" She asked

"Maybe I am" Luke smiled breakfast for the girl he was in love with

TBC… I know short right sorry it's late and im getting a little sleepy but I promise you won't have to wait too long for another chapter. Reviews are great and always greatly appreciated.


	12. Better for her

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Author's Note:** Sorry for such a long wait I've been busy and kind of stuck on where to bring this but I have some ideas now. And readers please review I love comments good or bad it just makes you realize that people take the time to actually read your work and it's a great feeling. Also I'm really sick with mono and can barely breath right now so if it sucks I'm sorry! Anyways enjoy…

Chapter 12 

The Rest of Saturday went by quick. Luke and Lorelai spent the rest of their day being lazy around the house, watching old movies and just enjoying each other's time. Before they knew it, it was Sunday the day Lorelai's parents came home.

"Are you ready?" Luke asked Lorelai. They were in his truck parked outside the Gilmore house

"Yea, I mean your special to me, and they will understand that right, hopefully that wont hate you as much as they hated Christopher" She laughed nervously

"Thanks for the encouragement" He mumbled

"Come on grumpy it wont be that bad" She said and got out of the truck and walked in the house followed by Luke

"Mom, Dad?" Lorelai yelled

"Lorelai must you yell" Emily said as she came into the room and hugged Lorelai

"Sorry" She smiled

"Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Emily asked looking at a nervous Luke

"Yes, mom this is Luke Danes, Luke this is my mom" She gestured to both of them

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Gilmore" Luke said kindly

"It's nice to meet you too" She smiled

"Why don't we go into the dining room and talk more" Emily said and walked into the room with Luke and Lorelai in toe

"So where's dad" Lorelai asked as she took a seat near Luke on the couch

"He had to go check the office and see that they kept it all together while we were gone, would you two like anything to drink?" Emily asked moving to get herself a drink

"Soda please" Lorelai said

"Luke?"

"Same, thank you" He smiled at Lorelai and she smiled back

"So Luke tell me about yourself" Emily said as she handed them their drinks and sat on the opposite couch

"Well there's not much to tell I'm 17 years old, I live in Stars Hollow with my dad and sister, I'm on the track team at school, and I work in my dad's hardware shop" Luke said simply

"And your mother?" Emily questioned

"Mom" Lorelai warned and squeezed Luke's forearm knowing how touchy he was with the subject

"Lorelai it's ok" He smiled and held her hand

"Well when I was nine my mother died from breast cancer and ever since then it's just been my dad, my sister, and I"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Emily said honestly she wondered why Lorelai automatically jumped in when she mentioned his mother, now she knows

"It's alright it was along time ago" He said and took a sip of his drink

"Mom I actually wanted to talk to you about something" Lorelai said nervously

"Ok, what is it?" She asked curious

"Well, you know the whole story with Christopher and I've been wondering if I can transfer to Stars Hollow High, before you start going off hear me out" She said pleadingly

"Continue…" Emily said

"Ok, at Chilton all the girls there I hated, and it's very hard for me to hate people but I did all they do is talk stuff about each other and I'm sick of it, lately spending time in Stars Hollow I have been more happy there then in Hartford, everyone's friendly and they all like each other, and I know that it's not a private school but I really would enjoy going to school if it was there" Lorelai ended and took a deep breath expecting the worst

"Well, if you honestly feel more comfortable there, and your not just doing it to be with your boyfriend, then you can but you have to keep your grades up" Emily said and smiled

"Thank you so much!" Lorelai jumped off the couch and hugged her mom tightly

"Mom can I ask you too more favors" Lorelai gave her puppy eyes

"Lorelai…"

"Can you please tell dad"

"Alright" Emily sighed

"What was the other thing?" Emily asked

"O yah, no limo for transportation to and from school please a normal car is fine"

"Ok, but that's it" Emily said and smiled at how happy she had made her daughter. Emily watched as she went over to Luke and hugged him tight which he returned; Emily truly liked this boy, and trusted Lorelai with him

"Why don't you two go upstairs and watch a movie and I will have Rosetta bring up some food?" Emily asked

Lorelai looked at Luke and he nodded" Let's go, and mom Luke eats healthy stuff so have Rosetta throw some greens in there" She laughed as she dragged Luke upstairs

"I can't believe she is letting me switch" Lorelai said happily as she jumped on her bed and kicked her shoes off

"I know I am so happy, now I get to see you all the time" Luke smiled and gave her a quick kiss as he joined her on the bed

"I can't wait I love everyone in that town I wish I could move there" She laughed

"Maybe one day you will" He smiled and she just kissed him deeply, then reluctantly moved away

"What movie do you want to watch?" She asked you could tell she was in a very good mood

"Anything" He said. So Lorelai grabbed the remote and switched on the tv and flipped through the satellite channels until she found a great movie

"What is this exactly?" Luke asked confused

"It's Pippi Long stocking," She said excitedly

"Oh"

"You never heard of it have you" She looked at him and smiled

"Nope" He smiled back

"Well then we are going to de-virgin you"

"It's a little late for that" Luke chuckled

"No not that Pippi you are a Pippi virgin and now it time to change that" Lorelai laughed. Luke was lying down on the bed comfortable without his shoes and jacket and Lorelai snuggled into his side with her head on his chest but angled to see the screen

45 minutes later Emily decided to bring up the tray of food personally to see what the pair was up to. As she opened the door quietly she was amazed at what she saw. Lorelai was laying into Luke's side her he head on his chest and his arm was protectively around her waist and they were both asleep. She smiled because she then realized her little girl is growing up but she was now with a good guy, well at least she thinks he is since she only knew so little about him, but she knew for a fact he was better for Lorelai then Christopher was.

"Lorelai wake up" Emily said softly as she placed the tray near the bed on a night stand

"Mom?" She replied sleepily

"Yea, wake up you feel asleep"

Lorelai finally opened her eyes and smiled at her and Luke's position but quickly got untangled from him because her mom was standing right there. She was thankful she didn't wake Luke up.

"What time is it?" Lorelai asked looking around for her clock

"It's around 5:30," She answered after checking her watch

"Ok, thanks" Lorelai said and hugged her mom

"What was that for?" Emily asked

"For being so great about switching schools, I really like Stars Hollow mom and im so happy you're letting me go there," Lorelai said

"Don't get use to it" Emily smiled and walked out of the room and shut the door behind her

"Luke" Lorelai whispered and nudged him

"Mmm" Luke mumbled

"Wake up" She kissed his neck and started moving towards his mouth

"I'm up" He said finally opening his eyes and giving her a sleepy smile

"You hungry" She asked pointing to the tray

"Starving actually"

"Good let's eat" She said as she grabbed the tray and put it the bed

_**30 Minutes Later**_

"I'll call you when I get home" Luke said. He and Lorelai were standing outside the main door

"Ok, night" She said and kissing him passionately

"Night" He gave her one last peck and pulled her into a hug before going into the truck

Lorelai smiled to herself and walked into the house and right into Emily

"You look happy" Emily stated the obvious

"That's because I am" She smiled and laughed

"Well I spoke to your father and after a little arguing he agreed and the paper work will be transferred and you can probably start school on Wednesday" Emily informed her

"Yah" Lorelai clapped her hands and skipped up the stairs to wait for a phone call from a very important person

TBC…. I promise! Also I know that Emily is so out of character but I don't care I like her like this. I'm sorry if I disappointed you.


	13. Taking chances

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Authors Note: Sorry guys I know its been forever since I updated I just been really busy but I have vacation coming up so I'll be updating more.

Chapter 13

Wednesday 7:45 am

Lorelai was sitting in the main office going through everything she needed to know for her first day at Stars Hollow High. Her parents just left after talking to the principle.

"So you have your schedule and locker number, that's about it if you need any help just ask anyone their all friendly" She smiled sweetly at Lorelai

"Thanks" Lorelai got up and walked out into the hall and headed for her locker but stopped when she saw Luke talking to Sookie and Jackson

"Hey!" She said happily as she approached the group and gave Luke a kiss on the cheek'

"Hey, I'm so excited your in our school now! Lets see that schedule" Sookie said and took Lorelai's schedule from her

"Hmm..." She pondered as she read it

"Looks like you in 3 of my classes and all of Luke's except one" She smiled and Lorelai couldn't help but smile back :BELL RINGS:

"Bye guys see you later" Luke said and grabbed Lorelai's hand

"So what class do you have first?" Lorelai asked him as they went to their lockers quick...which were right next to one another's

"Physics...you too?" He said as he closed his locker

"Yes" She smiled and they walked to their first class together

LUNCH TIME

Luke and Lorelai walked into the lunch room hand and hand and noticed "Their" group and walked over to them

"Hey guys" Luke said as they sat down At the table it was Sookie,Jackson,Kirk,Kevin,Rachel,Liz,and Jimmy

"Hey" They all replied

"So are you guys going to the party tonight?" Liz asked them

"What party" Lorelai asked looking at Luke

"Some kid Kyle is having a party because his parents are out of town and his having a big keg party tonight...do you want to go?" Luke asked her

After some pondering "Sure, if you want to" She replied

"Ok then well go" Luke smiled and kissed her

"Are all of you going?" Lorelai asked but really was looking at Liz

"Yea" They all replied including Liz but she nodded knowing that she wasn't going to drink

LORELAI'S HOUSE 8:03pm

"Just wear a skirt" Luke said as he watched Lorelai go through her closet clad in underwear and a bra

"Are you sure it might get cold" She replied still looking in the closet

"Just bring some jeans anyway's you are packing a bag for my house since your staying over so we can always go back to my place and change" He said from the bed where he was looking through a magazine

"Ok" Lorelai said then grabbed a white short frilly skirt from her closet and a light weight brown long sleeve shirt and put them on. As she finished she grabbed some cloths to bring for the night and went into the bathroom to finish her make-up

"All done" She smiled and went over to the bed and jumped on top

"About time" He smiled and kissed her

"Let's go say by to my parents" She said as Luke grabbed her overnight bag and she grabbed her purse

As the ascended the stairs Lorelai saw her parents in the dinning room. Her mother was reading a book as her father was reading the newspaper

"Mom, Dad I'm leaving" She said as she walked into the dinning room, Luke close behind

"Alright be save and call us tomorrow when you need a ride back home" Her mother said as she hugged her

"Take car of her Luke, I trust you too" He said and hugged Lorelai then pulled out his wallet and gave Lorelai $40.00

"Thanks daddy, night" She said and kissed him on the cheek

"Good night Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore and don't worry she's safe" Luke said and smiled then followed Lorelai out the door into his dad's truck

30 minutes later

As Lorelai and Luke walked into the party they were a little surprised at how packed it was and how drunk everyone already was.

"Hey you guys made it" Sookie screamed over the music and hugged Lorelai, They both noticed that Sookie was already drunk

"Yup" She smiled and returned the hug

"Well have fun I'm going to go look for Jackson" She laughed and walked away

"Are you drinking tonight" Lorelai said as her and Luke walked around taking a look at everyone

"No I don't want to have a hangover for school tomorrow" Luke said as he and Lorelai walked out onto he patio were there was a small campfire with people all around

"Me either" She said and sat on his lap near the camp fire

"This is nice" Lorelai said as she snuggled into Luke's neck

"Yea, it is" He replied and kissed her head

As they sat there engrossed in each other neither of them noticed the presence of someone standing over them

"Well,Well, never thought I see you here" Said the person

"No, no, no" Lorelai whispered and slowly turned her head to face Christopher

"What are you doing here" She said coldly as Luke wrapped his arms tighter around her

"One of my friends heard of someone having a party here so we came to check it out, what are you doing here" He said smugly

"I actually know these people" She said and stood up grabbing Luke up in the process

"Well isn't that nice, Miss princess decided to leave Chilton to come to this shit town" He said and laughed with his friend, this was too far for Luke

"Listen no one wants you here so just leave and go back to your daddy's mansion" He said

"Listen you fuc-" Chris was cut off by Luke punching him

"What the fuck" Chris said as he noticed the blood rushing down his nose "This isn't over" And with that he walked away with his friend

Luke turned and noticed Lorelai disappeared so he went in search for her. After looking all over the house he decided to go look outside. After looking around the patio Luke remember the tree house Kyle had his dad build when they were little it was on the other side of the house were no one was so he went in search for her there.

As Luke climbed the steps to the top of the tree he could here the soft cries of Lorelai

"Hey come here" He said as he got to the top and sat down. The tree house was bigger then most it still had a blanket and pillow from when they use to have sleep overs in it and some posters of baseball players tapped to the insides

"I'm sorry" She whispered as she crawled onto his lab and cried into his shoulder

"Don't be sorry, he's an ass and you did nothing wrong ok" He said and lifted her chin to look her in the eye

"Ok, thanks" She said and whipped her tears

Luke just smiled and kissed her it was meant as a simple kiss but Lorelai soon turned it into more and started pushing Luke backwards on the blanket

"Here" Luke asked surprised

"Sure" She laughed and they continued to kiss while slowly undressing each other

"Lorelai I don't have a..." Luke said and blushed

"Do you want to take that chance?" She asked him seriously

"I Love you" He said to her for the first time hoping she would realize he is willing to take that chance

"I Love you too" She said and they continued without a condom

TBC...Very soon promise I finally know where im going with this. PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Not leaving

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Author's Note:** Ok i know you guys are like freaking out about the last chapter just read and find out i promise you you will lvoe the ending of this story! I think about 5 more chapters will be coming up before i end it

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION:** INSTEAD OF lORELAI BEING 16 IM GOING TO MAKE HER 17 LIKE LUKE AND THEY ARE BOTH IN THEIR SENIOR YEAR. sO FAR THAT HASN'T BEEN IMPORTANT BUT IT WILL BE LATER ON

"I can't believe we just did that here" Luke laughed while stroking Lorelai's hair

"I know" She smiled up at him then detached herself from him and started getting dressed

"Can we leave this place?" Lorelai asked Luke as he put his cloths back on

"Yeah, lets go home" And with that they climbed down the tree house and walked back to the Danes residence

"Did you guys have fun?" William asked as the couple walked in hand and hand smiling

"Yeah but we were tired so we called it an early night" Luke said as he took his caught off and helped Lorelai with her's

"That was a good choice since you two have school in the morning" William smiled and gave Luke a hug and Lorelai a kiss on the cheek "Night" He said as he walked up the stairs to go to bed

"Are you tired?" Luke asked as he layed on the coach

"Nope let's watch some tv" She said and layed with him...withen an hour both were asleep

_2 weeks later _

Lorelai is laying in bed at the Gilmore residence with a cold that she has had for the past two days.

"Hey baby" Luke said as he walked in her room and took his shoes off

"Hi hun" She whispered because of her sore throat

"Still feel like shit huh?" Luke smiled and climbed in bed with her

"Yup and all this throwing up has caused me to have a sore throat" She mummbled as she snuggled up against him

"Lorelai" Luke whispered because she was falling asleep

"Hmm"

"Do you think maybe your...pregnant" Luke asked hesiantly

"What!" Lorelais eyes flew open...she was wide awake now

"Well we did have sex in the tree house without...you know" Luke said and pulled Lorelai closer to him again

"Ohh god I forgot...what if I am?" She asked scared

"Remeber I loved you and in that moment we deicded to take that chance so if WE are pregnant then we will deal with it together" Luke reassured her

"Ok...do you think maybe you can go get me a test?...I don't want to wait"She asked Luke

"Ok I'll go now" He said and kissed her then walked out of the door

"Luke your already leaving?" Richard asked as he saw him walking towards the door

"I'll be back just going to pick up some cough drops for Lorelai" He responded

"You know we do have a maid she could go get them"Richard smiled

"That's alright sir I enjoy helping Lorelai out" Luke smiled and walked to the truck and drove to the nearest pharmacy

As he walked into the store down the aisle of women care products he came to the pregnancy test. "Damn there's so many" He looked at them all for a view minutes then grabbed the three he thought looked best and then walked over to the cash register

"Is this all?" The high school kid asked dully

"Umm...yah...ohh and this" Luke said as he threw a bag of cough drops in there

Luke paid the total of $32.50 and walked out of the store and back in his truck. He was happy when he rang then bell and the maid answer and not her parents...they would wonder what else he bought. As soon as the maid let him in he ran up the stairs in Lorelai's bedroom to find she wasn't there. Then he heard pucking coming from her bathroom so he walked over and opened the door...sure enough Lorelai was sitting with her head near the toilet bowl.

"Did you get it?" She asked Luke as he sat behind her and dropped the bag so he could hold her hair back and rub her back

"Yeah...three actually I didn't know what one to chose" He admitted as Lorelai turned and smiled at him then leaned back into him

"I'm nervous"

"Me too" She replied

"You ready Luke said standing up and helping her up

"As ready as ever...can you go wait in there so I can pee on the sticks" She smiled nervously at him

"Sure...good luck and I love you" And with that he walked into her room and shut the bathroom door in the process

_Few Minutes pass_

"So..." Luke said as he jumped off the bed when Lorelai came back into the room

"We have to wait five minutes" She answered and slid down the wall

"You okay?" Luke asked and slid down next to her

"Yea just nervous were only 17 I don't know if we could handle a baby" She whispered the last part

"Don't worry we can this kid will be very lucky ok I won't let anything happen" He said and kissed her forehead as he hugged her

**"DING DING DING"**

"Can you go look please?" She asked Luke and he just nodded and walked into the bathroom. A few moments later he walked back in the room with the three test in his hands to find Lorelai pacing. When she noticed him standing there she stopped.

"So...?" She said slowly

Luke nodded his head slowly and said "No"

Lorelai walked over to him and took the test and read all the three...negative,negative,negative.

"Wow...umm" Not knowing what to do she dropped the test and laid on the bed facing away from Luke

"Hey come here what's wrong" Luke said lying near here and pulling her towards him

"I think I'm actually disappointed, I mean I was nervous about being a young mom but I was kind of hoping I was because that would mean we would always be together and half a little girl or boy that's ours" She said through tears

"I was hoping you were to" Luke admitted and Lorelai looked up and saw he had tears in his eyes too

"Well maybe this is good we now know what we want and we can try when we are alittle older and settled but I promise you don't need a baby with me to have me stay with you I told you I loved you and there's no way I'm leaving unless you want me to" He said and sat up alittle bringing her up too

"Good because I don't see myself without you" She smiled

"How about we get some rest?" Luke said

"Good idea I am pretty tired" She said with a yawn then her and Luke went under the covers and fell asleep

"Lorelai I was wondering wha-" Emily stopped short as she walked into the room and saw them asleep, she smiled at them even though it was a new relationship she could tell it was a big deal for Lorelai and she's never seen her happier. Emily walked out of the room and shut the door

_**TBC.. **_

Ok so some might be disappointed but they just started going out and i want to build their relationship first and have some more drama thrown in there will be a new chapter in about a day or two. Thanks and Review it make me want to write faster...really. Thanks


	15. Birthday fun

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** In this story Lorelai is going to be two weeks older then Luke...on with the story thanks.

**A few weeks later at the Gilmore house during breakfast **"Lorelai, have you thought about any ideas for what you want to do on your birthday? Emily asked sipping her tea "I'm not sure yet actually" Lorelai replied thinking that she just wanted to spend it with Luke "How about we throw you a party here, you can invite all you new friends for Stars Hollow and even some from Chilton" Emily said "I'm not sure..." Lorelai replied hesitantly "Why not?" "Because its just this is not really there thing and I don't want a big fancy party" "How about a simple party or even a cookout in the back yard and we can hire one of those men that plays music and it will be casual dress" Emily said thinking of ideas that would make her daughter happy since they have been on good terms since Lorelai transfered to Stars Hollow "Well, a cookout does sound fun and we could hire a DJ, but please no fancy meal just hamburgers,hot dogs...stuff like that" Lorelai said finally agreeing "Excellent!" Emily said truly excited "Do you think I can have a few people sleep over?" Lorelai asked while pushing her food around "Absolutely we have plenty of room but only about 5 or 6 people" "Only girls?" Lorelai asked hesitantly "Well of course what boys would you want sleeping here?" Emily asked surprised "I was thinking maybe Luke and Jackson...they could sleep one of the guest rooms and the girls can all sleep in my room together...please mom" Lorelai said clamping her hands together and giving puppy eyes "I guess it's fine but they are to stay in the guest room and I will have to talk to their parents" Emily said sternly "Of course!" Lorelai agreed and jumped from her seat hugging Emily "Just don't mention the boys sleeping here to your father" Emily said and was surprised by the hug. She was also relieved Richard was in California for a few week, he surely would not agree with this "No problem, see you later" She thought over her shoulder as she ran to her room to get her book bag for school.

_Later that morning _

"So who are you inviting to sleep there?" 'Luke asked as they were sitting on a bench in front of the school waiting for the bell to ring. Luke had his arm around her shoulders and she was snuggled into his chest, to everyone around them this was a normal view. "Well Sookie, Liz and Maddie for girls" She said snuggling deeper into him "Who's Maddie?" Luke asked while gently running his hand that was around her shoulder down her arm "Friend from Chilton, I still talk to her on the phone every once in awhile" "Did you say for girls?" Luke suddenly asked "What?" She asked confused and moved to look at him "You said Sookie, Liz, and Maddie for girls...are there going to be guys sleeping there?" Luke asked getting worried

"Actually, I talked to my mom and she said that you and Jackson could sleep in the guest bedrooms if she talked to your parents" Lorelai said waiting for Luke's reaction

"Really" He smiled

"Yes, I didn't want the guys to feel left out so..." She smiled back at him

"Good" He kissed her softly

"I just came up with a great plan, we can both sneak out of ours room and meet up in the middle of the night" She said excitedly

"Yeah, yeah let's go the bells about to ring" Luke laughed and helped her up then they walked hand and hand in the building

_Night Before Lorelai's 18 Birthday_

"Are you excited?" Luke asked as they laid on Lorelai's bed watching a show

"Yeah, but I don't really like some of the people coming from Chilton but I'll have you there to distract me from them" She smiled

"Yes you will" He smiled and kissed her softly, then adding a little more to it

Lorelai crawled on top of Luke and started to kiss down his neck while her hands tugged his shirt off. Before anything could go further Luke stopped her

"Lorelai we can't" Luke said stopping her hands

"Oh yes we can" She smiled devilishly at him

"Yes we can but not now it's already passed nine and I have to get back to Stars Hollow" Luke answered and reluctantly got Lorelai off of him

"But Lukeeee" She whined and and pulled him into the sitting position on the bed and sat in his lap

"Lorelai I promise tomorrow we will spend the whole day together when you get back from getting your nails done with the girls O.K?" Luke said and hugged her tight

"O.K" She smiled and gave him a kiss the climbed off of him

"Good night, I Love you baby" Luke said and kissed her forehead

"Love you too" Lorelai said and went under the covers as Luke left the room

_At The Nail Salon The Next Day_

Sookie, Liz, Maddie and Lorelai were all at the nail salon getting pedicures at the moment

"I can't believe you mom is actually letting guys sleep at your house" Maddie said because she knew how Emily was

"Well lately we have been really getting along I think she realized I'm not the bad kid she always thought I was, I was just not happy at Chilton" She said and flipped to the next page in the magazine she was reading

"I can't wait for the party!" Sookie said and everyone laughed

"Miss Jackson already?" Liz asked her and smiled

"No" Sookie said and blushed they all knew she was lying

"Your almost as bad as this one over here" Liz said pointing to Lorelai

"What's wrong with her" Maddie laughed

"Wait until tonight you'll see her and my brother together it will make you sick" They all laughed

"Come on we are not that bad" Lorelai blushed

"Yeah Right" Sookie and Liz said together

"Well what can I say I love him" She smiled and looked down at her magazine

They all just looked at her amazed and smiled

_A little Into The Party_

Everyone was in the backyard having a good time. Stars Hollow high students and Chilton students were talking and getting along. Some where dancing others were talking or making out. Emily decided that she would stay in the house and let Lorelai have her party in peace and come out only if she was needed. Everyone that Lorelai invited was there already except Luke, he called 20 minutes ago saying sorry he was running late and he was leaving the house now.

"I can't believe he's late" Lorelai said sadly and looked at Liz. For being about 4 months pregnant she was still pretty tiny and look very pretty in her cute red satin tank and jeans.

"He will be here don't worry" Liz reassured her

Just when Lorelai was about to answer her she felt a pair of hands come around her waist and someone kiss behind her ear.

"Happy Birthday, I'm so sorry I'm late" Luke whispered

"Yeah, yeah you better make it up to me later" She smiled and turned around to face him and gave him a simple kiss

"And on that note" Liz said and walked away laughing at the two

"Hi" Lorelai said as she broke the kiss

"Hi, come with me I want to show you something" Luke said and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the pool house

"Why are we in here" Lorelai asked as she Luke opened the door to the pool house and brought her to sit on the coach

"I wanted to give you your present in private" He said and pulled out a small present from his pocket and handed it to her

Lorelai took it from him and slowly started unwrapping it, while doing so Luke took a seat next to her and watched with amusement as she took her time

"Luke, what..." Lorelai started when she saw a beautiful silver ring with three small diamonds on it

"It's not an engagement ring or anything, it's a promise ring' He answered and looked at her for the reaction

"It beautiful" She said and kissed him hard on the lips

"I just want to promise you know and this goes with what I said when we were in your room the night you were sick, I promise you that I will be here for you no matter what and that I love you" He said and smiled

"I love you too and thank you" She said and gave him the box

"Why are you giving this to me?" He asked confused

"Are you going to put it on me or not?" She smiled and put her left hand out

"Of course" And he took the ring out of the box and slid it on her ring finger on the left hand

"Did I tell you yet how beautiful you look tonight?" Luke asked

"No" She said simply and stayed hugging him

"Well you look beautiful" He answered and looked down at her. She was wearing a simple light pink strapless dress that went just above her knees

"Thank you, know let's get back to the party" Lorelai said and laughed when they opened the door and saw Sookie and Jackson making out near the pool house in the shadows

"Looks like someone's having fun" Luke laughed

"Hey Luke, hold on" Lorelai said and stopped him before they got back to the party

"Sure what is it?" He asked while still holding her hand

"Tonight around 11 meet me in the kitchen" She told him

"Why?" He asked curiously

"Because I want to spend the last hour of my birthday with you, alone" She said and smiled

"Where are we going to go, theres people in all the rooms and your mom will get mad if she see's were not in our rooms"

"Simple" She said pointing to the pool house

"Good idea" He said and gave her a simple kiss before they started walking back to the party

_10:55 That Night_

The party was a success and everyone went home about an hour ago, now all the girls were in the room watching a movie Maddie and Liz feel asleep on the floor in the sleeping bags and it was only Sookie and Lorelai lying on her bed.

"Hey Sookie would you mind if I left?" Lorelai asked taking her attention away from the clock since she's been glancing at it every few minutes for the past hour

"Where are you going?" Sookie asked intrigued

"I'm meeting Luke" She said simply

"Isn't he sharing a room with Jackson?" Sookie asked confused

"Yeah, but were meeting in the kitchen and were going to go in the pool house..." Lorelai ended shortly hoping she would get the point

"oh...ohhh O.K" Sookie realized and gave Lorelai a big smile

"You know what else?" Lorelai said and smiled

"What?"

"If Luke's with me that means Jackson will be all alone in his bed" Lorelai smiled at Sookie

"Umm..." Sookie said nervously

"Wait you and Jackson have had sex before right..." Lorelai asked confused

"No, it's not like we don't want to we've tried it's just we always get interrupted because there's always people at our houses" Sookie said sadly

"Sookie why don't you go to his room tonight even if you guys don't, you can still spend some time with him alone" Lorelai said

"Yeah let's go" Both got off the bed Lorelai wearing a pair of skimpy sweat shorts and a tank top that was low and showed a little of her stomach and Sookie was wearing a pair of sweatpants with a tank top

"O.K so just make sure that you are back in the room by five because my mom gets up early and she might look in the rooms" Lorelai said as she pulled on a pair of ugg boots since she would have to walk outside

"O.K" Sookie said and hugged Lorelai

"Happy Birthday, and have fun" Sookie smiled and walked quietly to Jacksons room

Lorelai just smiled at her friend and started walking quietly down the stairs and into the kitchen. Just as she entered the kitchen she tripped over her shoe and made the chair she grabbed onto scratch against the floor

"Very graceful" Luke said laughing quietly and helped her regain her balance

"Thank you" She said and gave him a kiss

"Let's go before your mom finds us" Luke said taking her hand and walking out the kitchen door to the pool house and opening the door slowly. In the pool house there was a full living room and kitchen with all the accessories needed. There was also a big bedroom with a king size bed and plasma T.V

"I love your outfit" Luke said pulling Lorelai to him and kissing her

"I knew you would" She smiled against his lips and slowly started pushing him into the bedroom

TBC...This was one of the longest chapters I have had so please review guys and tell me the honest truth what you think!Also there's still about 4 or 5 chapters left so I will be updating soon everything is planned out


	16. Staying close to home

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's Note: Thanks for the some who actually reviewed. I decided that I'm going to update on Saturdays or Sundays not sure which yet. Also I am thinking about starting a new fiction that takes place after the season 3 finale with Lorelai going to Europe with Rory and Luke going on the cruise with Nicole...not sure yet...so feedback on that would be good lol...Thanks and now enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 16**

"Lorelai get up" Luke said rubbing her arm trying to get her to finally open her eyes

"No" She whimpered and turned away from him

"Lorelai it's already five ten we have to get back to the house before your mom gets up and looks in the rooms" Luke said and pulled the covers off of her

"Hey!" She yelled from the cold air that was hitting her naked skin

"Let's go" Luke said and kissed her then threw her, her shorts and tank

"No hes not nice since he got laid" Lorelai mumbles while pulling her tank top on

"I love you, but we have to go" Luke said after overhearing her and grabbed her hand leading her silently into the back door in the kitchen

"Shit" Lorelai said when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs

"Sit down" She commanded Luke to sit at the table and he did so then watched her go in the fridge quickly and pull out the orange juice

"What are you two doing down here so early?" Emily asked as she walked in the kitchen and saw Lorelai pouring two cups of juice

"I was thirsty so came down to get a drink and found Lorelai already getting one" Luke responded and smiled at Emily

"Oh, O.K do you too want some breakfast?" Emily asked as she went to start the coffee maker

"Sure, but your not making it right" Lorelai asked hesitantly and sat next to Luke

"Of course not, the maid is" She said simply

"Of course" Lorelai said sarcastically

"Well, I'm going to go freshen up I suggest you too eat some breakfast and head back to bed, when you wake up I probably wont be here since I'm picking your father up from the airport and we wont be back until tonight so be good" Emily said and looked directly at Lorelai

"I will mom don't worry we are going to actually stay in and start applying to some colleges" Lorelai answered as she sipped her juice and smiled at Luke

"O.K, good luck you too" She said and went back upstairs

"So college search?" Luke asked and smiled

"Well yeah, I mean it is already February and we graduate in a few months and we have to plan ahead and stuff, I just want to start now and go through this together" She said shyly and looked down

"What's wrong?" Luke asked as he sensed her weariness

"What's going to happen to us, when we graduate I mean, are we going to go to different colleges in different states, and have those long distance relationships that everyone says its worth a shot if you really love someone but then you go and visit your boyfriend and find him in bed with a dumb blond sorority chick..." Lorelai ranted

"Hey stop it" Luke soothed and grabbed her hand and turned his chair too look at her

"Whatever happens we will be one of those couples that love each other and make it work and you will never find me in bed with a blond unless you deiced to die your hair and we will talk about what will happen later on O.K baby" Luke said and pulled her into his arms

"You called me baby, you barley ever call me that" She whispered

"Well don't get to use to it" He said and smiled as he pulled away from her

"So...do you think I would look good as a blond?" Lorelai teased and Luke just smiled and continued eating his breakfast

_Later That Day_

Lorelai, Luke, Sookie, Jackson, and Liz were all sitting on Lorelai's living room floor scattered with college books, brochures, pictures, printed Internet information, and of course food and coffee...decaf for Liz

"So what has it come down to?" Liz asked

"Well since I already have scholarships for baseball to Harvard, Yale, and Tennessee I decided to apply to colleges closer to home so...Brown University, Providence College, Boston University, Johnson and Wales University, and New York University" Luke said reading down his list

"Well I have to Apply to Harvard, Princeton, and Yale because for my parents its a must, and I decided to apply to Brown University, Vermont University, University of Rhode Island, University of Massachusetts, and Fashion Institute of Technology in New York" Lorelai said while holding Luke's hand

"Wow that's impressive, what are you guys going to do if you go to different schools" Liz asked curiously

"We haven't talked about that yet, but we will" Luke reassured her

"How about you two" Lorelai asked Sookie and Jackson trying to turn the focus on them

"Well I mean we aren't applying to Harvard of Yale but we are both applying to the same colleges...Johnson and Wales University since we both want to work in the food industry and they have a really good program there, Connecticut State, University of Rhode Island, University of Massachusetts, and University of Florida" Sookie said and looked over at Jackson

"Wow" Liz said

"What do you think your going to do?" Lorelai asked Liz as she cuddle under Luke's arm and took a sip of her coffee

"I don't know, with this little one on the way I'm not sure I am going to college" Liz said and surprised everyone

"What, you have to go Liz" Luke said loudly , everyone was a little taken

"What do you expect me to do Luke, I am going to have a kid in a few months!"Liz yelled

"Guy's stop O.K, we will figure out something Liz, you still have a year left of high school, by the time you go to college you'll have a one year old and it will be a little easier trust me, you could go to a community college if necessary, you have me, Luke, and your dad" Lorelai said trying to calm her down

"You guys are going to be in your second year of college you both wont have time for me and this kid and I completely understand that" Liz said sadly

"Don't worry, I promise we will figure something out just finish high school please Liz, don't drop out" Luke said and hugged her

"I wont" She said and smiled

"Wow, you guys it's getting late we should get going" Jackson said while standing up and hel;ping Sookie stand up

"Yeah, it is getting late" Lorelai said

The group cleaned up all their stuff and Luke and Lorelai helped Liz carry the stuff to Jackson's car. After Sookie, Jackson and Liz left Luke and Lorelai went back inside and sat on the coach

"Luke..." Lorelai started

"I know, we have to talk" Luke said and pulled Lorelai against him and kissed her forehead lightly

"What's going to happen?" Lorelai asked scared

"We applied to all college's close to home and close to each other so we will see each other every week end no matter what" Luke said

"I hope we both get into all those colleges and we end up going to the same college" Lorelai said truthfully

"Me too" Luke assured her

They heard a car pull up and Lorelai decided it was time to talk to her parents about what she chose

"My parent's are home" she groaned and got up

"Let's go" Luke said and pulled her by the hand outside to great her parents

"Hello Luke, Lorelai" Richard said as he and Emily got out of the car

"Hi Mr. Gilmore, Mrs. Gilmore" Luke said and smiled

"How did your search go?" Emily asked truly interested

"Actually I'M going to talk to you guys about that but Luke's leaving now so..." Lorelai motioned for them to go inside

"Oh right come on Richard" Emily said and he followed her inside

"So I'll see you in school tomorrow" Luke said as Lorelai pulled him into a hug and keep her head in the croak of his neck

"Yea" She mumbled and started kissing his neck

"Didn't get enough last night?" Luke laughed

"Never enough" She said and kissed him

"I"ll call you later on" Luke said and gave her one last kiss on the forehead

"I will, love you" She said and let go of him

"Love you too" He said and smiled getting in his dad's truck and drove away, while Lorelai went in the house

"So..." Emily asked

"We'll I applied to Harvard, Princeton and Yale, but also a lot of colleges around here" Lorelai said and sat down across from her parents to tell them what she wanted to do.

TBC...

Author's Note: Please send me your feelings on the new fiction I want to right and if you guys would read it or not. Thanks guys. Review please!


	17. Food Court Talk

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the few who reviewed also I decided with school being out in about 5 weeks I will have a lot more time on my hands and I am going to be writing the sequel to this fiction and the story I've been wanting to write that takes place after season 3. I might due a one-shot on this season's finale too. Hope you guys enjoy...here's a new chapter...Two chapters in Two days!

**Chapter 17**

_Hartford clinic..A few weeks after applying to colleges...March 28th _

The past couple of weeks have flew by for Lorelai and Luke. Lorelai has been spending more time at the Danes then in Hartford, even spending the night every weekend, Emily and Richard were not too happy that their only daughter was never home but they liked the Danes and wanted her to enjoy her last year in high school, also Lorelai told them she was sleeping in Liz's room which made them more comfortable.

"Hello Liz, nice to see you again" Doctor Wells Said as she entered the room

"Nice to see you too, Doctor Wells, this is my friend Lorelai, Lorelai, Doctor Wells" She said and they greeted each other

"So how have you been?" Wells said as Liz got situated on the chair

"Well good, the morning sickness finally passed and now I'm just having some weird cravings and back pains" Liz answered and look at Lorelai because she was the one usually eating the nasty things Liz wanted with her

"That's to be expected, so you are about six months pregnant so this little one should be out around June 7th " Doctor Wells said and lifted Liz's shirt which was covering her pretty big belly, while Liz looked at Lorelai and smiled, Lorelai grabbed her hand and held it, lately she has been in this completely with Liz, and Jimmy and William couldn't make it today so Lorelai gladly asked Liz to join

"This jell will be cold" She said as she started to put the jell on and Liz shivered slightly at the contact

"Okay here we are, see this is the babies head, and arm, and leg, and what you are hearing right now is the heartbeat" Liz just started at the screen

"Would you like to know what you are having?" Doctor Wells asked a emotional Liz

"Yes" She said and Lorelai tightened the grip on her hand

"Well it seems you are having... a boy, Congratulations!" Doctor Wells said and hugged Liz

"Wow, a little boy" Lorelai said and hugged Liz also

"Wow" Liz whispered

"Well I will fill out your prescription for some vitamins also print some pictures for you, why don't you take these to the secretary out front, she will schedule your next appointment, and congratulations again" Wells said and left the room

"Liz you O.K" Lorelai asked her and rubbed her arm soothingly

"Oh yeah sorry, wow a boy this is going to be hard" Liz stated and started to whip the jell off her stomach and lower her shirt

"We are all here with you, why Don't we go get that stuff and go to the mall for some shopping before dinner?" Lorelai suggested

"Sure" Liz said and smiled as they walked out of the room

_Hartford Mall_

"So do you want to eat or shop first?" Lorelai asked Liz as the entered the mall

"Lets...eat" Both girls said at the same time and laughed then headed to the food court

"It all looks so good I don't know where to start first" Lorelai said as she started down at all the food the bought and scattered across the too tables they put together

" Let's start with...Chinese" Liz said and started digging in

"So Liz...how are you and Jimmy?" Lorelai asked as she took some bites of her food

"Um... we're good I mean we have our up and downs and I not sure what's going happen once this little boy comes out but I think it will be good I will make sure he is taken car of" She said and looked at Lorelai

"That's good he has a good home, even though Luke doesn't show it he is happy, the other night we were watching a movie and in the middle he just paused it and said I love you to me, I mean we have said it before but it was random so I asked him if something was wrong and he said absolutely not, everything is just right,he said that he was so happy we were together, and that school was almost finish, and that he was going to be an uncle...don't tell him I told you because I said I wouldn't mention is soft side to anyone" Lorelai laughed

"Wow, I can't picture Luke being like that, I thought he hated kids" Liz said and laughed

"Hey Liz, can I tell you something and you can't tell anyone" Lorelai said in a serious tone

"Yea, promise" Liz said quickly

"O.K, well a few weeks ago I thought I was pregnant" She said quickly

"What!" Liz said surprised

"I wasn't feeling good and I had been throwing up so..."

"Wait, you mean, you and Luke...you know?" Liz questioned

"Mhm" Lorelai answered shortly

"More then once?" She asked curious because she thought they hadn't yet because they saw how she ended up and they would be cautious

"Mhm... and one time we didn't use anything...that was about two weeks before I got sick so Luke came to my house and he asked me if maybe I was pregnant, then he went to the pharmacy bought some test came back, I took them and they were all negative"

"Wow, I had no clue, did you guys talk about it?" Liz asked Lorelai as she started in on the Mexican food

"Yes, we both said if I was it would be a blessing, and basically he said that he will always be around no matter what" Lorelai said and smiled

"That's good, were you upset?"

"Actually I was, a lot, but your brother was there to comfort me...like always" She smiled

"Aww... you guys must really love each other" Liz said seeing how her eyes lit up when she spoke about Luke

"We do, were still young but I don't see myself with anyone but him, I'm still scared about what will happen when we go off to college, I mean he said we will stay together, but I hope that's enough" Lorelai said and looked down at her barley touched food

"Don't worry he wont leave you because I see him at night talking to you on the phone when he thinks no one can see him and he always has the biggest smile on, and we both know Luke does not smile for just anyone" Liz laughed followed by Lorelai because they both knew how true that was

"Alrighty, I am full let's go shopping" Liz said as they started to get up and get their purses

After what seemed like days, but was only two hours the girls finally got back to Lorelai's car and put all their purchases in it

"We got so much stuff Luke is so going to kill me" Lorelai laughed as they buckled up and started to the highway

"I know, maybe he wont though we he sees the little blue flannel and baseball cap you bought for this little boy" Liz smiled while rubbing her stomach

"Hopefully"

"Lorelai I just wanted to thank you for being around and helping me out, I mean your my brother's girlfriend and that role doesn't make you have to do all this I hope you know" Liz said

"Trust me I am doing this because I love you and your family" Lorelai smiled

"LORELAI WATCH OUT!" Liz screamed just before the oncoming car smashed into the

**TBC...**Hope you guys are happy with the quick update...another will come later this week. Thanks please review!


End file.
